


Thorns

by cherryblossom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Fluff and Smut, Johnny is such a big softie, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Magic, Prophecy, Smut, lots of cameos, lots of magical beings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossom/pseuds/cherryblossom
Summary: Being born to a prophecy has Taeyong, a Fae of Roses, sent away from home to save his people from extinction. The immense pressure on him to live up to the expectations isn't making it easier, either.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 14
Kudos: 114
Collections: Johnyong Manito Project Round 1





	Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: JNYG018

The wind challenged him. The further up you flew, the more arduous it was to fly. Though, for Taeyong, the lack of control was all just a part of the fun. To reach as high up as possible and then glide with the gale over the tips of the deciduous forest. Was he lucky, the wind took him over the fields and maybe he’d see the Centaurs run across them. 

Other Fae of his clan didn’t dare go as high as he did. Rose Faes were vulnerable to the cold. Fae of any flower, in fact (aside from maybe Snowdrops), would have a hard time surviving in the cold climate for any longer period of time.

He landed on the branch of a birch tree and leaned against the tree trunk. He looked over at the rabbits playing across sticks and stone scattered on the ground. If only life was that simple. 

Taeyong sighed and his petal wings laid down on his back after silencing his fall to the ground. Walking all the way back warmed him up again, and it felt good to feel nature under his feet. 

Hiking through forest required utter care not to get lost and taking a detour could be dangerous. The forest was a home for many creatures, not all of them kind. 

Then there were the Centaurs, who roamed the most freely in the forests. As beautiful as they were, the Centaurs were creatures of remoteness and most likely reacting aggressively if you wound up getting too close to their enclave. Their less human traits had caused them great suffering through the actions of other creatures. 

Doyoung told him that they had been used for paraphernalia during the war. Mere toys for the creatures of power. In Doyoung’s words “plain slavery”.

It always wrenched Taeyong’s heart, hearing other’s stories of the war. It made him feel important, though. To be able to carry on the stories of others. He thought perhaps he would like to write them down. He would have begun already, wasn’t it for the fact that he only knew people of his own kind, and Doyoung. Other Flower Fae showed little interest in the Fae of Roses, due to their fragile state and the other Fae would not be meddling with anyone weaker than them. Fae, in general, had little care for anyone weaker than them, in fact. 

Taeyong sighed. Doyoung really was only one his age that he felt completely comfortable around. He hoped Doyoung would come by his small excuse for a village later. That would make it all the more bearable. He wasn’t looking forward to going home today. 

Finding the Rosen gate of his neck of the woods, there stood a white Centaur, adorned with a pattern of sporadic, black spots on his fur. The creature stomped in agog upon the sight of him.

“Taeyong! Happy birthday old man,” the Centaur grinned at him.

“Oh no, not you again,” Taeyong grinned back and hugged his friend, only reaching to Doyoung’s waist. His wings fluttering in excitement. “Didn’t think you’d come, Doie.”

“Pfft, of course I’d come. Wouldn’t want to miss your mum’s cake,” he said, patting Taeyong’s shoulder and offering a hand for the Fae to make his way up on the horseback. 

Taeyong leaned against Doyoung, just like so many times before. The sun hit his back and his already sunbleached, pink wings.

”How’ve things been? It’s been a while since you came by,” he asked as they strolled through the gate. 

”It’s been rather calm. Summer’s been a blessing to most of us, everything is growing really well this year. And dear, that includes Jeno.”

”Oh yeah?”

”Yes! He’s becoming a tall one. And a mare magnet, too, it seems. He takes after his brother.”

Taeyong snorted. ”Sure he does.” Doyoung did a light skip as a response to the teasing, making Taeyong bump a little on his back. Taeyong laughed and patted him. 

The Roses started growing more frequently, the closer to the centre they got. Market places eventually appeared and people were greeting the two of them as they strolled by. 

Rose Fae were as well as Centaurs a people of solitude. Differently from the Centaurs, though, were the significantly less amount of Rose Faes that were left. 

However, they had grown used to Doyoung. Perhaps because of the weird title that Taeyong had within his community, or maybe their curiosity had got the better of them.

”He doesn’t fancy the girls though,” Doyoung said. 

”Jeno?”

”Yeah,” Doyoung smiled. ”He has a crush on a young stallion in our neighbouring flock.”

”No way,” Taeyong gasped. ”He really does take off his brother, huh. How’s Jaehyun?” He earned a smack but laughed in response to the mild violence. He could see the tip of Doyoung’s ears burning.

”He’s fine,” Doyoung muttered. 

”Lookin’ fine, or being fine?” he continued the banter as he fluttered his wings in preparation to jump off. 

”Both,” Doyoung said. ”He’s single now though, so now he just has to notice me.”

”He’s a fool if he hasn’t already. You’re like, really pretty,” Taeyong said as he hopped off.

”Shut up,” Doyoung said. 

They couldn’t continue the conversation further as Taeyong’s mother opened the doors of their tiny home interrupting them. 

“Where have you been? I’ve been looking all around for you little rascal,” she scolded her son. “You know today’s important.”

Taeyong shrugged, digging his foot in the dirt beneath them. His mother sighed but spun around to face the Centaur.

”Doyoung! How lovely to see you around!” she exclaimed and reached far up to pinch his cheek. ”I see you’ve eaten well, too. A blessing upon us this summer, yes?” She smiled her wide, motherly smile.

“Indeed it’s been. Have things been busy lately? With the celebration and all?” he asked. 

Taeyong groaned at the topic but earned a light smack on the arm from his mother.

“It’s been busy but it will be oh, so beautiful!” she beamed. “We’ll hold it north from here in the Rose Garden tonight.” 

Taeyong kept quiet. He was well aware of the effort that every Rose Fae had put down in preparation of his birthday and send-off. He felt guilty, and he didn’t know what to expect tonight. Although it had been important to have him there, everything had been managed behind his back, and no one had listened to him trying to make it less of a big deal.

“I’m sure it’s going to be absolutely lovely,” Doyoung smiled back at his mother who spun around to properly look at both of the young men. 

“Well, come in why don’t you?”

The two boys alongside the mother stepped into the hollow tree. The area inside wasn’t much for Doyoung to move around in, but for flying creatures it was ideal. Doyoung laid down in a corner, next to a little table set up and Taeyong’s mother flew up to collect some tea and treats.

Taeyong leaned against Doyoung and sighed.

“It can’t be that bad?” Doyoung tried, putting an arm around Taeyong.

“It’s bad,” Taeyong said, closing his eyes.

Doyoung never was one to ask questions. Neither of them were, when it hit too close to home. They were silent supporters for one another. Doyoung didn’t know of Taeyong’s deepest secrets and insecurities and Taeyong didn’t know Doyoung’s. They wouldn’t ever reject one another, but there just hadn’t been any reason to tell one another. It had felt irrelevant. 

But maybe, it wasn’t irrelevant anymore. Or rather, it couldn’t be. It was playing out right in front of them.

“I wish I could run away,” he whispered. Barely loud enough for Doyoung to hear. “Not from here, but from my responsibilities.”

“It’s just today…” Doyoung tried. “It’ll be over tomorrow again.”

“I won’t be here tomorrow,” Taeyong explained. 

Before Doyoung could ask about it, his mother came down from above with her tea set and cookie tray. She placed it on the doily and poured the tea into the teacups, letting the Rose petals placed into each cup float to the surface. 

“Taeyong, I think you should give your aunt a visit before the celebrations. She may have something prepared for you before tonight,” she sent him a wink. 

Doyoung and his mother chatted away. It had been a while since his last visit, after all. Taeyong did his best to let the moment sink in. Being at home, enjoying the presence of his best friend and his mother. Drinking Rose tea and watching the sun’s rays peek through the windows, illuminating their home. Everything felt so simple. If he could only live out his life this simple, in his nook of the woods.

Eventually, the chatter died down and his mother attended the dishes, leaving Doyoung and Taeyong alone to catch up.

Taeyong sighed and Doyoung patted his back.

“Things are a bit worse than they come across, no?” he said gently, knowing this was touching a sensitive subject.

“I just wish…” Taeyong began. “I just wish I could stay here. With mum and the Roses, having you around occasionally.” Taeyong swallowed. “Of course I want to go out and see more of the world and meet interesting people… But this feels more like being thrown out… My own wishes are just not what’s in the stars for me.”

Doyoung stayed silent for a few seconds. “Why are you being, as you word it, thrown out, Taeyong?” His voice was ever so sweet.

“I’m born to a prophecy,” he admitted. A secret he’s been holding for so many years. A secret he never had been able to bring himself to say out loud. 

Doyoung didn’t answer, quietly inviting Taeyong to continue.

“Our people are dying. The ones you see are the only ones left.”

“Where do you come into this, Yongie?” Doyoung carefully asked, rubbing the Fae’s back.

“My scar is proof that I am the one to save my kind from extinction.” Taeyong brushed his fringe to the side to show Doyoung the scar by his right eye, although the Centaur had seen it many times before. “No one prays to the Roses but the Rose Fae, without us, our goddesses die,” he fiddled with the ring on his middle finger. “The Goddesses sent me to save them, save us. They need us. They need me.” 

Taeyong felt his frown grow and his hands tied themselves into fists. He watched his knuckles go white. His nails were digging into the palm of his hands but before they could break his skin, Doyoung placed his other hand on top of them, urging him to relax.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m here,” he reassured Taeyong. Taeyong relaxed and brought one hand to wipe his eyes that felt a little too moist. He hoped his mother wouldn’t come back to see him like this. No one had ever seen him like this, not since he was a child, scraping his knees in the gravel as he taught himself how to fly. He didn’t show his sadness. 

Taeyong bit his lips, forcing out the last words. “They’re sending me off to the Capital,” he said softly. “But it’s not to make friends.” He took a deep breath. He didn’t want to say it. He didn’t want to voice it. “I’m not welcome back here if I do not bring my children with me.”

It was out. The truth. The bitter truth, and after followed silence.

His fist hit the ground, he wanted to scream, but he knew he couldn’t. He knew he wouldn’t. It all felt so petty, too. He shouldn't be so opposed to this. He’d be so helpful, did he do what the prophecy said. He hadn’t run away, he was here. He knew he would fulfil his purpose. He would do as he always had been told. He felt like a puppet. 

Doyoung moved his arms around him and squeezed. He didn’t know what to say, and they both knew there was nothing to say. 

”I can go with you,” Doyoung said carefully. Taeyong peaked up at him. 

”Doyoung, no.”

“I hate to see you like this, I want to help you, Taeyong.”

“Doyoung, you are my best friend, but you know what they’d do to you in the Capital. I’d hate to see anything happen to you.”

“But—” Doyoung tried. Taeyong interrupted him by squeezing Doyoung’s hand in both of his.

“Please,” Taeyong pleaded, looking up at him with his glossy eyes. Doyoung sighed.

“Only if you’ll allow me to follow you to the Capital bridge. So that I can make sure that you get there safely. Then I’ll run back home.”

Taeyong smiled at his friend, who was so full of determination and love. He pressed a kiss on Doyoung’s cheek.

“Okay. You’re welcome to keep me company on the way there.”

The two of them collected themselves and Taeyong made sure to look presentable before the two took a trip over to Taeyong’s aunt. She lived just down the road and was an older lady with a nick for fashion and styling. Taeyong could see where the visit would be going.

”Taeyong!” she exclaimed as he saw him and came to throw his arm around her, leaving a stain on his cheek from the kiss she placed there. ”Nephew-dear, happiest of birthday to you!” 

She spun around to face Doyoung. ”And you brought your lovely friend, how nice!” She gave Doyoung’s hand a squeeze and led them inside her venue. 

There were a lot of colours, Taeyong knew what to expect but the flash of colours came as a shock every time regardless. Doyoung close to gasped. 

”Oh, how I’ve been excited for this day,” she sent him the brightest of smiles. ”preparation has been vital! And I have garments for you, darling. The prettiest attire you’ll ever see, my handsome little bubu,” she cooed, pinching his cheek. As extra as she was, Taeyong loved his aunt regardless. She was a one-of-a-kind, very striking lady.

His aunt, unlike his mother, was more of a grounded Fae (in the living arrangement department), and it allowed Doyoung to actually step around, without feeling stuck in one place.

She moved beyond a pair of pink curtains that twinkled of glitter when they moved. A few sounds happened behind the curtains before she spoke: “Come in, come in! You won’t see anything out there, will you, loves?” She moved up to open up the curtains.

Inside the closet there stood a mannequin dressed in what could be mistaken for a regal attire. The top was of rogue silk chiffon and had buttons all up the slightly frilly turtleneck. The arms were long but slit down the middle, leaving the forearms bare. Separating the blouse from the high-waist pantaloons was a thin corset of leather, embossed in a golden thread just like the shoes placed underneath the mannequin, all in a pattern of Rose bushes.

“So, dearest, what do you say?” his aunt asked, grinning widely. 

Taeyong was speechless. His aunt was a woman capable of creating magic, he could not believe this was made for him to wear.

Doyoung gasped upon the sight of the costume. “Auntie, this is beyond what I ever could imagine clothes looking like,” he confessed, stepping forward, carefully not to step his hooves on something he shouldn’t, prompting Taeyong to follow along.

Taeyong touched the silk chiffon and let his fingers slide down the leather and the cotton fabric that was the trousers. He looked at his aunt who was observing him, awaiting his comment.

“This is, I—” he stopped himself to collect his thoughts and form a proper sentence. “You are capable of miracles,” were the words he chose. Doyoung agreed and his aunt’s smile spread even wider. 

“Well then, why don’t we get you dressed.” 

She shooed Doyoung away from behind the curtains and started buttoning up Taeyong’s dirtied shirt for him.

“It’s okay, I can do it myself,” he said, having his aunt back away. 

“Just toss the dirty clothes in a little pile, these clothes need a good cleaning before tomorrow,” she snickered. “I’ll get you some water and a clean cloth so that you can clean yourself, dear.” She rushed out and behind the curtains. Taeyong could hear her ask for Doyoung’s help. 

He removed his clothes and did as he was told. He started by inspecting the garments, seeing as he would wait until after he was clean for dressing up.

After the two came back with a bucket of warm water, it all went quick. It took only moments before his aunt was dressing him up and accessorising him. She even managed to cut his hair in the process. When she was done she looked him up and down and admired her work and her nephew.

“Oh Doyoungie, you will not believe your eyes,” she said, Taeyong would argue there were tears in her eyes.

She made Taeyong straighten the back and face the curtains. She pulled a string that opened them up and Doyoung got to see what Taeyong looked like.

His eyebrows had raised high on his face and he gasped. “Taeyong it looks like you’re going to a wedding,” he said, almost gasping.

Taeyong felt the heat rise in his face.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” his aunt said, collecting the mirror from the far back of the remarkably large closet. Taeyong’s jaw dropped upon facing himself. “Close your eyes.”

Taeyong did as he was told and felt her put something in his hair. Upon opening them, he found a golden tiara on his head, decorated in vibrant rubies.

“Scratch getting married, you look like a _prince_ , Taeyong!” Doyoung exclaimed. 

The Centaur took a few careful steps forward to look more closely on the Fae.

As mesmerised the Fae was, he felt overwhelmed, in a lot of ways. Doyoung noticed the little distant look on Taeyong’s face and asked him in a whisper: “Are you okay?”

Taeyong nodded. Doyoung patted his back in reassurance.

“You won’t have any issues courting someone in this,” his aunt winked. “Come back here tomorrow and I’ll have washed your regular attire before you leave.” She took a deep breath and looked him up and down one last time. ”I’ll see you at the celebration later sweetie,” she said and kissed his cheek before pottering off further down the hall.

Leaving the studio had people gasping upon seeing Taeyong, figuring his aunt might want it as a surprise for the rest of the village, they decided to spend the rest of the hours before the ceremony in solitude up on the hill, watching the sunset until the sun disappeared behind trees. 

”I wonder what the Capital will be like,” Doyound said after moments of silence.

“I think there’ll be more magic,” Taeyong said. Doyoung snorted.

“With Demons and Witches in the mix, I’m sure it’ll be quite magical, yeah,” he grinned.

“I wish I too had some magic, it’d be really cool.”

“Aren’t Rose Fae prone to magic though?”

”Barely. I think Yunho still has some but it could just be practiced party tricks.”

“Weird.”

“You tell me.”

The two of them let the sky darken before they stood up and brushed off any potential dirt from Taeong’s new clothes and Doyoung’s white fur before heading off to the celebration ceremony. Conveniently, the Rose Garden was just on the other side of the hill, and soon you could see radiance of firefly jars ordinated in strings above the garden and below them the garden decorated with a little scene and chairs and tables. It was very breathtaking to look at, even from afar. 

Upon Taeyong’s arrival, the people cheered and Taeyong felt himself blush. They led him to the table in the middle where they too had made room for Doyoung. 

“I must admit,” Doyoung said. “This is prettier than any other celebration I’ve ever been too.” Taeyong chuckled.

“Well, we are a people who like parties, what can I say,” Taeyong smirked back.

After their advent, people quickly got seated and drinks and food were passed on. Music was playing in the background from what Taeyong recognised to be a variety of different flower Fae. Taeyong hadn’t met them before but had heard good things about them as they had visited before. With them being men his own age, Taeyong was very captivated.

His mother and aunt sat down next to him and Doyoung. They had come from behind the stage.

As everyone got seated, the band stopped playing and the village elder, Yunho, a man just about younger than his mother, got up on stage. He talked through a seashell horn so that the audience could hear him.

“Welcome!” he said. The audience cheered. “We have all gathered here today for it’s a very important day.” he smiled widely. “Not only for our beloved Taeyong but to our entire people as Rose Fae.”

Yunho went on with how yet another year has passed, and how it had been a warm and successful summer. He presented the bands that would be playing and proceeded to talk about the night’s schedule and menu. Lastly, he turned himself to Taeyong.

“And for the birthday boy… No, you’re a man now. A mere 20 years young,” he chuckled. “It’s been incredible to get to watch you grow up,” he looked up at the crowd. “He’s become a lovely young man hasn’t he?” The crowd cheered. “You’re destined to be our future and I can’t say that I could think of anyone else that I’d rather have that role. You will be a great parent and I can’t wait for you to come home with the future of our people.” Yunho was smiling widely, lyrical for this moment had now come. “You’re a wonderful one, Taeyong. Good luck out there in the big world,” Yunho finished and the crowd applauded. Taeyong’s mother rubbed Taeyong’s back to show him how proud she was of him.

Oh, how Taeyong wished he didn’t feel his stomach tying itself into a knot that made it hard for him to breathe. 

Yunho walked off the stage and gave Taeyong a pat on the back on his way to his own seat. “Good luck, kiddo,” he told him and patted Taeyong’s back, giving him a sincere smile. 

“Thank you, Yunho. You’ve all been incredible to me,” Taeyong forced a smile at him. He hoped Yunho didn’t notice it as the lie that it was.

“Of course,” said Yunho before leaving the four at the table again. Taeyong could see he was already taking out his magic deck of cards.

Taeyong felt his breathing get a little easier as the food arrived at their table. He hadn’t realised how hungry he had been. Doyoung looked delighted at all of the cooked vegetables and sauces on his plate.

“Man,” hummed Doyoung with food in his mouth. “It’s been a while since I had anything but raw fruits and vegetables. This is really a treat.” He smiled widely and Taeyong couldn’t help but smile back.

He watched the band that had begun to play again. They were very talented and Taeyong couldn’t help but find the Fae singing rather cute. It was both helping him get his mind off of the matter of tomorrow and making it worse.

Then after that, the first drinks arrived. His mum stood up and held a short speech, not too dissimilar to the one Yunho held. They finished it with a toast. 

They all sipped their wine. Taeyong considered drowning the whole glass but decided he’d get it down quickly, but less obviously. Tonight, he might as well go all in. 

So it began, a mission to drink until he was plastered, the anxiety of the situation easing up with each and every swig he drank. 

“Taeyong are you okay?” asked Doyoung when seeing his older friend swing his head to the music, humming along. 

“I’m really, really good, Doie. Do you wanna dance?” Taeyong looked up with lazy eyes and a hazy smile. He stood up and reached for Doyoung’s hand. 

“Well, but don’t blame me if I step on you,” Doyoung said and took Taeyong’s hand, allowing him to pull Doyoung up on his hooves. Taeyong giggled. 

The two of them found the dance floor. They could hear Taeyong’s aunt and mother giggle behind them. As Doyoung frolicked, Taeyong held his hands, bouncing around on the ground, fluttering his wings. The music sounded just right and everything felt really good.

The music got more intense and the dancing got quicker. Taeyong was laughing hard as the music eventually died down, Doyoung was laughing too, holding the Fae to keep him from falling over.

“I can take over,” a foreign voice said. 

“Yeah, sure,” said Doyoung, handing the Fae over to the stranger. Taeyong recognised him as the singer of the band that had just been playing. 

“Hello!” Taeyong said, dragging out on the ‘O’ in a flirty tone. “You sing really well.”

The singer chuckled. “Why thank you,” he smiled. He had dark brown eyes, Taeyong felt like he was drowning in them. 

“Wait who’s playing if you’re here?” He looked over at the stage. 

“We switched. It’s another band,” said the pretty singer. Taeyong nodded.

“What’s your name? I’m Taeyong.”

“I’m Yuta, and I’ve figured,” Yuta grinned back. Taeyong giggled.

“Your accent sounds funny, where are you from?” Taeyong asked in a spin. “Your wings are pretty.”

“Periwinkle. That’s our flower, I mean. I’m from quite far away, our band travels all over the country.”

“That’s so nice, to follow your dreams…” Taeyong said in a dreamy state. The dialogue died down after that and the two of them got into a rather smooth dance, of spins and of fluttery jumps.

Taeyong kept on drinking between dances and kept a stable drunkenness all throughout the night. Eventually, he sat (which more so looked as if he collapsed) next to Doyoung on the ground. 

“Having fun?” asked Doyoung.

“So much fun Doie! Have you met Yuta, he’s really dreamy!” Taeyong exclaimed and Doyoung smiled back at Yuta who was standing just behind the birthday boy.

“He seems like a great Fae. Great dancer,” he winked back at Yuta who smiled back and made his way over to the bar to get the three men some water to drink.

Taeyong leaned his head on Doyoung’s shoulder and sighed.

“He’s a traveller,” Taeyong exclaimed. “He travels the country and gets to play and sing, oh Doyoung, he’s so free!”

Doyoung rubbed his back. “You’ll be free eventually too, Yongie.” Taeyong turned to look up at Doyoung, the reflection of stars glimmering in his eyes. “Once you’re out of this town, you can do anything, Taeyong.”

“Could I, really?”

“No one says you need to sort out this prophecy on your first night.” A new sort of light seemed to find Taeyong’s eyes.

Yuta came back with a jug of water and two glasses.

“I have to get going, guys. It was a pleasure meeting you,” he smiled with a broad, goofy-looking smile.

Doyoung helped Taeyong drink water even though Taeyong refused to drink it.

“Maybe we’ll meet again,” said Yuta. Doyoung nudged Taeyong. Taeyong nodded.

“Maybe in the Capital,” Taeyong said, eyes starting to droop.

“Yeah, maybe in the Capital,” Yuta smiled back.

They said their goodbyes and the pair watched Yuta collect his band and get going.

“Is everything okay?” asked Doyoung when he saw Taeyong looking rather green. 

Taeyong was about to nod but threw up on the grass in front of them instead. Doyoung decided to call it a night.

When Taeyong woke up, his head was pulsating. Why was everything so bright?” He opened his eyes and found himself asleep on his couch in the same house that he spent his last 20 years worth of nights. He sat up and stretched, groaning before yelping at how his head hurt.

He opened his eyes and found his mother in the armchair in front of him, reading a book.

“You’re awake earlier than I thought,” his mother smiled at him. “It’s only noon,” she reassured him.

Taeyong groaned in response. “Where’s Doyoung?”

“He’s collecting your clothes at your auntie’s before you leave.” She scooched a tray on the coffee table closer to him. There laid a clean blouse and a tall glass of herbal water. “Drink it bottom-up, it will help you with your head.”

Taeyong nodded and put on the shirt. He hadn’t realised he was topless. He didn’t remember how he got rid of his shirt or shoes.

He pulled the glass to his lips, and although his body felt reluctant to drink anything, he forced the infused water down his throat. Once it was all down he shuddered but knew the disgusting feeling in his body would go away eventually.

There was a knock on the door and Doyoung showed up from behind the door. 

“Time to get going?” he asked the hungover Fae. 

Taeyong looked over at his mum who gave him a friendly nod. Taeyong lightly sighed and nodded to himself.

“I guess it is.” 

He stood up and stretched, fluttering his stiff wings awake. He looked at his mother who stood up as well.

“Guess I’m leaving now,” Taeyong said, almost whispering. 

His mother put a hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes. “You’re going to do great things, Taeyong,” she reassured him. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too,” Taeyong said and his mother’s serious expression turned into a grin and wrapped her arms around her son. Taeyong’s own expression lightened and he hugged his mother back.

“Now you go,” she said. “Take on the world. And for the love of the Roses, don’t forget to have fun.” And so for the first time, leaving felt easy.

“I won’t, mum,” he promised her.

“Well then let’s go!” said Doyoung from the door, smirking. “It’s all packed.” 

Taeyong’s wings fluttered and he bounced over to Doyoung.

“Well, see you later,” he told his mother.

“See you later, my son.”

Doyoung and Taeyong walked in silence until they reached the Rosen gate of the village entrance. Taeyong looked up at it. “Man, it’ll be a while until I get back here, won’t it,” he said, more as a statement rather than a question. 

“I doubt the place will disappear,” Doyoung said. Taeyong snorted.

“Yeah.” He traced his hands along rocks of the stone gate and plucked a Rose that he tucked behind his ear. “By the way, I can’t remember much of what happened yesterday,” he chuckled awkwardly. 

“Tell me what you do remember,” Doyoung prompted the Fae. “That way I don’t have to repeat what you know.”

“Uh,” Taeyong started. “Well, I remember everything up until, uh Yu… Yune? When he left. But nothing after that.”

“Yuta. Yeah, you threw up just right as he turned his back.” 

“Oh Roses, I’m so sorry,” Taeyong said, petrified but also humoured by how Doyoung’s nose wrinkled at the memory. 

“I guess you’re forgiven,” Doyoung rolled his eyes and whipped with his tail. “Anyways, you passed out so I had to carry you all the way back home and tuck you into bed, or as you saw, couch. Your mum later helped get you your shirt and shoes off.”

“I should have probably thanked her, huh,” he said as they began to walk again. “But it’s too late now, I’m already on my way.”

“You are,” Doyoung smiled.

The two of them walked in silence before Taeyong stretched again and jumped up for his wings to catch him in the air.

“You know what,” Taeyong said, mischief in his voice.

“What?” asked Doyoung. 

“Last one’s a loser.” And so with a touch upon Doyoung’s shoulder, Taeyong was flying ahead of the Centaur.

“You little,” was all Doyoung mustered before setting up in gallop. They didn’t even have a set goal line, it was all for the fun of it.

Taeyong flew zig-zag around trees, keeping close to the treetops as often as he kept close to the ground meanwhile Doyoung kept to the roads, allowing him easy range.

Taeyong flew closer to Doyoung, both racing at the same speed, simply going forward. With the wind in his face, he could feel his hangover blowing away. 

Maybe, Taeyong thought. Maybe this was just a little taste of what freedom felt like.

The two reached the Capital Bridge that ran across the water after two days of travel. Crossing the bridge would mean entering the hold of the Capital and leaving the forest, officially. They had barely met any people up until this point, but then again they had been avoiding main roads. 

”Well, I guess this is it,” said Taeyong, looking straight forward at the broad bridge, that was the gateway to the island of the Capital. To where creatures lived in unison. A place, seemingly another world, to the forest. For better or for worse.

”I guess it is,” Doyoung said, looking down at Taeyong who stood by his side. 

”I do wish you could come,” Taeyong admitted. 

”Me too. But you’re right. It’s too dangerous for me.”

The two of them stayed silent for a few more minutes before Taeyong untied his backpack that had been bound to Doyoung’s back and threw it over his shoulder. He embraces Doyoung around his stomach and hugs him hard.

”I’ll miss you,” he said, voice muffled as his face was hidden. 

”I’ll miss you too, silly Fae,” Doyoung said back, in a gentle tone. ”You go get ’em.”

Taeyong sighed. ”I’ll do what I have to…”

”I know you’ll do what’s right,” Doyoung reassured him with such a smile where his eyes were still sad, but still so full of hope. “Don’t forget that.”

Taeyong smiled back, too with sorrow and hope. He took a deep breath and started walking. 

”See you, dude,” he waved at Doyoung, letting happiness find him. 

”See you,” Doyoung waved back, letting a grin appear. 

The overpass was long and took approximately fifteen minutes to reach the middle point, regardless of flying or walking. Taeyong took his time to fly both above and below the bridge, to experience the new location and architecture under the twilight sky. He even let his hands touch the water at one point. 

He closed his eyes, just letting himself blast straight forward with the wind hitting his face. It tasted like exemption, the further ahead he flew.

Until he felt himself knock into a big figure who toppled over at the collision. 

Taeyong’s eyes snapped wide open and he saw the big creature fall over the ledge. Panic kicked in and with the yelp of the other person, Taeyong swore and dove after the wingless creature.

Just as the other was about to hit the water, Taeyong got a grasp on him, his wings fluttering for dear life to keep the other creature above water. 

The victim was heavy, and Taeyong felt his arms burn in the desperation of holding the creature up. Luckily though, the strength of his wings managed to fly the two of them up to the platform. Taeyong thanked the Roses for all the free days he had spent flying and soaring over the treetops. 

The two of them laid collapsed next to each other. Taeyong felt himself almost wanted to cry as the realisation of what just happened kicked in alongside the panic settling. 

“I’m so sorry, dear Roses, are you okay? I’m so sorry,” Taeyong started rambling, moving into a hovering position over the other creature. 

The other creature groaned a low and raspy voice. Taeyong mistook it as a growl and fell back, giving the bigger creature space.

The creature sat up and put one hand on his right shoulder, massaging it and groaning in pain. Taeyong was breathing hard next to the creature, hands held up in a position ready to plead for his life.

“I’m alright,” the big creature said, removing his hand from his shoulder. It was the voice of a man and the softness of his tone caught Taeyong off guard. “Are you?”

“I’m fine. Did I hurt you? I’m so sorry, I didn’t—”

“It’s okay, I’m totally fine.” The man looked up to him and Taeyong was met with big, umber eyes lit up by the Moon that had made its way present in the sky. 

Taeyong swallowed. “I’m glad. It was an accident.” He inspected the man from what he could see under the dark welkin. He gulped.

The man was in a generally dark attire, made from a lot of leather. What scared Taeyong though, was not only the speculated consequences to the situation but the type of creature that the man was.

Two furry ears had peeked up through the mess of brown hair, and a tail was resting at the man’s side. 

Taeyong had, under the Moon herself, made a Werewolf warrior fall over the ledge of the Capital Bridge. He might as well die then and there.

“You seem to be in a rush?” the Werewolf spoke. Taeyong’s head snapped up to face the Werewolf again.

“Oh, um. No, not really,” Taeyong said, looking down at his own hands. “I suppose I just got excited,” he mumbled.

The Werewolf let out a little chuckle, Taeyong felt his cheeks burn. Wasn’t the stranger taking the situation very lightly? Why… Why was the Werewolf being kind to him?

“First time in the Capital?” the Werewolf asked, smiling. The smile was big and Taeyong noticed how very plump the man’s lips looked. Taeyong shook his head to remind him that now was not the time for checking the other man out. “No?” the Werewolf mistook the shake for an answer.

“Yes, sorry. Yes. I’ve never been here,” Taeyong said, flustered. He combed a hand through his hair, frustrated with himself.

The Werewolf laughed. If Taeyong had been distracted by the man smiling, that was nothing to how he felt about the Werewolf’s laugh. Werewolves might be creatures of the Moon, but this one was more resembling the sun.

The Werewolf dusted himself off and stood up, standing a solid two apples taller than Taeyong. He reached out a hand for Taeyong and the Fae took it, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. Before he could retract his hand the Werewolf squeezed and shook it gently.

“I’m Johnny,” he said with a toothy smile. Taeyong could see his sharp canines, but they didn’t take away from the strange comfort he felt around the man. 

Taeyong smiled back. “Taeyong.”

“Then, Taeyong. Thank you for saving me.” Johnny bowed to his words.

Taeyong tilted his head and looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “I also pushed you, though.”

“Well,” Johnny said, straightening himself. “It was an accident, and you took responsibility for your mistake,” he winked at Taeyong.

Taeyong’s cheeks flushed red again but decided it wasn’t a bad thing. “You are welcome, Johnny. Sorry for the inconvenience.”

Johnny grinned at him. It seems it would take more than almost drowning to upset this man. Taeyong found that very intriguing. 

“Can I repay you for saving me?” asked Johnny as the two of them slowly began moving towards the Capital again.

“You mean for taking responsibility for the consequences of my mistake?” 

“So, will you let me?” 

“It depends. What would you repay me with?” Taeyong asked.

“You were new here, right? Let me treat you to something to eat and a place to stay for the night.”

Taeyong thought for a moment. He knew he had to be careful, it’d be way too naïve to assume the Werewolf wouldn’t lure him into a trap. Though, Johnny yet was not living up to what Taeyong had heard about Werewolves before. In fact, Johnny had shown him nothing but understanding and kindness. But Taeyong couldn’t be sure this wasn’t a scheme.

Doyoung would’ve said no. Werewolves were involved with the enslavement of Centaurs once upon a time. Taeyong knew Werewolves generally weren’t good people.

“I think I’ll pass,” said Taeyong, listening to his inner Doyoung. “That’s very nice of you, but I think I can manage on my own.”

Johnny was silent. Taeyong looked over at the big man to find him looking down at the ground with his big ears laying down on his head. Before Taeyong could say anything he looked up at Taeyong with big eyes and a pout of his lips.

“Please, let me pay you back,” he spoke gently and Taeyong swore he felt his heart break in two upon the sight of Johnny’s pout.

“I,” Taeyong swallowed. Johnny’s ears peaked up a little. “Ah—Alright then,” he spoke. The pout had made all doubts of Johnny being a good person wash away as if they were never there, to begin with. 

Johnny shone up again, grinning brightly and wrapped his arms around Taeyong. “I’ll bring you to the best tavern in the Capital! My friend owns the place and he’s going to love this story!” he beamed and put a hand around Taeyong’s shoulder. “Besides, I don’t think the guards would let in an outsider at this time of the day,” he added and sent Taeyong a wink.

“Wait, they wouldn’t? Why?”

“Fear of intruders and Genies. So yeah, having me around could definitely serve a good purpose. I’ll show you around the Capital tomorrow, too!”

Taeyong nodded. “If you say so.” 

The two walked the last remaining bit until they reached the gates of the Capital at the end of the bridge. 

“He’s with me,” said Johnny.

“And you are?” asked one of the guards. The gatekeepers were even bigger than Johnny, in armour and steel helmets resembling that of a wolf head.

“Suh, Johnny. He was in the northeastern practice patrol last year,” the other guard said, lifting off his helmet.

“Sicheng!” Johnny exclaimed. They both reached out for a bro-hug, both of their tails wagging in excitement. “Good to see you again, guard dog.”

“You look like shit,” Sicheng replied and Johnny rolled his eyes. “But at least you’re not wet,” he winked at Taeyong who blushed. 

“Yeah,” smiled Johnny. “He’s good.”

Sicheng held up a flag, signalling for the gates to open. “Enjoy your time back here, pooch,” he smirked and the two travellers stepped inside of the city. 

Behind the gates there were people everywhere, many in a hurry to get back to their homes, others making their ways to inns and taverns. Everyone was dressed in colourful clothes and the light of the buildings lit up the city. It was all very beautiful, and so vastly different from his village of Roses made up of wood and stone in the forest.

“Wonderful, isn’t it?” Johnny smirked at the gaping Taeyong. Taeyong simply nodded in response and followed Johnny as they started walking down the street.

“I lost my breath the first time too. I happened to come just as the spring festival had just begun,” Johnny told Taeyong. “Everyone has been so nice to me, I’m sure you’ll fit right in too!” he sent Taeyong one of his toothy smiles.

Johnny went on to tell Taeyong a little about himself, how he grew up in a village outside the Capital and that he had moved here when he turned sixteen, around four years ago. That he was practising to join the royal guards, but currently worked as a mercenary for the coin and experience. 

Eventually, they had reached the tavern. It was a small little building decorated in multicoloured windows and had jars filled with fireflies decorating the outside of the entryway. 

The insides proved to be pretty as well, as the two of them entered. Fine textiles were decorating the seats and couches around the area and candles lit the place up.

“Johnny!” a voice cheered when they entered. Johnny spun around to face the bar and greeted the stranger’s voice with a matching tone. “Welcome back, my dude!”

“Taeil! It’s good to see you again!” He walked up to the bar and hugged the man over the counter. “It’s been quite an adventure I’ve been on, but I experienced the most exciting piece of the story just tonight.” Johnny spun around to face Taeyong who still stood by the entryway. “Taeyong, c’mere!” 

Taeyong looked at the people in the tavern, no one of the few customers seated had paid any mind to the two loud men. He walked up to the two.

“Hi,” he said and stood a little off to the side. Taeil smiled at him, and Taeyong noticed that he, too, was a Werewolf. The white ears were a dead giveaway. 

“By the Moon, Johnny,” said Taeil. “Found a mate at last?” He looked at Johnny with a smug grin. 

“Taeil!” Johnny hissed and slammed the counter lightly. Taeyong felt his cheeks flush and Taeil sent him a playful wink. “Ah, don’t mind him, Taeyong,” Johnny added, turning to Taeyong; face flushing in a slight pink, too.

Taeil let out a lighthearted laugh. “For the new customer and for the safe return of my favourite pack brother, the drinks tonight are my treat.” He tapped mead from a barrel into two tankards and sat them on the counter. 

“You’re the best, Moon,” said Johnny and took the two tankards. “Oh, and I pay for two beds tonight,” he said.

“Wouldn’t let your guest pay if you so told me to,” Taeil snickers back. 

“Ass,” Johnny snorted back, a big grin on his face.

Taeyong followed Johnny to a table and sat down opposite of the Werewolf, putting his backpack next to himself on the wooden bench.

Johnny scooched the mead to Taeyong. “Whatever you want to eat, it’s on me too,” he smiled.

“You really don’t have to,” argued Taeyong. 

“Again, I want to. Helping people makes me happy,” Johnny smiled, taking a sip of the mead and stretching his back thereafter. 

Taeyong took a sip too. The alcohol tasted bitter in his mouth and was vastly different from the sweet wines of home. He scrunched his nose and Johnny chuckled.

“Haven’t had mead before?” Johnny asked, entertained.

“We’re more of a wine people, at home,” Taeyong said.

Johnny nodded. “Yeah, I never asked you, why is it that you are here in the Capital?”

Taeyong swallowed. He realised he could not tell Johnny the truth. Nor did he want to.

“Aspiring writer,” he said. It wasn’t entirely a lie.

“Really? Taeyong, that’s so cool!” Was the response Taeyong was given. He felt his cheeks heat up. “What are you writing?”

“Uh, I haven’t started yet. But I want to collect stories from the war.”

“From like, veterans?” asked Johnny. 

“More like how the people back at the homes were affected,” said Taeyong. “And what consequences society has suffered since it ended. For example, the curse of cold that laid over our country after the war ended was rough on my people. I’m forever grateful this summer is being kind to us.”

Johnny nodded, clearly very intrigued with Taeyong.

“I think that’s really important documentation,” Johnny said. He looked around in the room, checking what people were within hearing range. “We have to be a little quiet if someone hears,” he added. “It’s sensitive to some people, since it can be quite controversial.”

“Anyways,” Johnny continued, voice lower. “For my part, it’s been something I think quite a lot about, actually.” Taeyong nodded, sipping the mead although not liking it that much. “I grew up in a village just outside of here, we had a lot of elders that served in the war. It’s the reason I am becoming a warrior myself, actually.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, they start training with the pups as soon as they learn how to walk,” Johnny chuckled. “I included.” 

“That explains why you’re so big,” Taeyong said, clearly feeling the influence of the alcohol already. Johnny grinned.

“Could be. You’re pretty strong too, though,” Johnny praised him. “Even if you’re quite small,” he added with a sly smile.

Taeyong made a sound as if he was offended, but smiled back. “Well, I guess it’s the wolf in you then.”

“Is wolf bad?” asked Johnny.

“Truthfully, I haven’t heard all too good things about your kind,” he said and looked up at Johnny who held a distant look in his eyes. “But I think I like you.” 

“I think like you too, Taeyong,” Johnny smiled back at him. The two of them let the silence settle a little between them, both taking in the atmosphere of each other.

“Johnny,” said Taeyong.

“Yeah?”

“Tell me a bit more about your village.”

“Oh, sure,” said Johnny, straightening himself. “What would you like to know?”

Taeyong thought for a second. “Do you only want to be a warrior because it’s expected of you?”

“Hmm… I suppose I’ve never really thought about it that way,” Johnny said. “When it was time for me to actually choose what I wanted to do, I felt like I had nothing to lose.”

“Why is that?” Taeyong asked carefully.

“Ah,” Johnny started. “My family died when I was quite young. I guess I just want to help people.”

“Oh.” Taeyong cursed at himself. “I’m sorry. But that’s nice—wanting to help people, I mean.”

“It’s okay. And I guess it is, thank you.” Johnny smiled at him. “How about you? Are you following your dream or doing what others expect of you?”

Taeyong felt the air getting heavier around him and breathing became more of a task. He had to choose his words before he replied to Johnny. “My dream is to write. I like stories,” he said, his eyes focusing on the candle that stood between them on the table. 

“Then you’re following your dream, right?” Johnny asked, noticing the sparks of sadness in Taeyong’s face and posture. 

“I guess I am,” he said, looking up at Johnny’s face with a soft, but sad, smile.

Before Johnny could say anything after that, Taeyong’s stomach growled, surprising them both. Taeyong hid his face in his hands in embarrassment and Johnny laughed. 

“I’ll get us something to eat,” Johnny said and waved Taeil over to their table. “Moon, c’mere!”

“Would it be so hard to just walk over there,” snickered Taeil as he arrived at their table. 

“Yes,” Johnny smiled back. Taeil rolled his eyes. “Do you have any stew to heat up? We haven’t eaten in a while.”

“I can fix that. Anything more to drink?” 

“I’ll take some more mead,” Johnny said holding up his tankard and the two of them looked over at Taeyong who smiled brightly with red cheeks behind a half-full tankard. “Maybe no more for him,” he chuckled.

“Is your name Moon,” Taeyong blurted out. Johnny laughed at his suddenness and Taeil smiled back at him. “‘Cus that’s kind of cool because you’re a Werewolf.”

“Yeah. It is, isn’t it,” Taeil smiled back. 

“He’s the alpha of his pack too,” Johnny said. “So he has them all under control. Just like the Moon too.” Taeil laughed.

“Not Johnny though. He’d like to think of himself as a lone wolf,” he chuckled. Taeyong looked at Johnny in curiosity but turned back to Taeil when he continued with a grin: “But in reality, he’s more of a lap dog.” 

Taeyong grinned at the information and Johnny’s cheeks turned pink. “Hey!” he called. 

Taeil raised his hands. “You can’t argue with the truth,” he said and walked back to the kitchen. Taeyong smiled.

“So you’re a cuddly canine,” he asked, an eyebrow raised.

“No, I’m a big bad wolf,” Johnny grumbled in a joking fashion. Taeyong was amused. Johnny squinted at him with a serious face before brightening up again.

The food didn’t take long to arrive and the two seated men took on a more playful conversation as they ate the stew that, in Taeyong’s words, was to match his mother’s. Taeil thanked him for the high praise. 

“I have your beds ready, by the way,” said Taeil as he collected the now empty bowls. “That door and then the room furthest down the aisle to your left,” he said, pointing at the door just by the bar counter. 

“Thank you, Taeil,” smiled Johnny and looked over at a dazed Taeyong. “You look like you are due to some sleep, isn’t that so?” Johnny asked Taeyong.

“I could probably stay up for another hour,” Taeyong said, leaning into his hand that had the elbow resting on the table, eyes barely open.

“I’d beg to argue,” Johnny snickered. “Anyways, I am going to bed, so come along?”

Taeyong sighed, eyes closed. “Alright then,” he gave in. Johnny reached him a helping hand as Taeyong wobbled slightly when he stood up. 

Johnny took Taeyong’s backpack and helped themselves to their room. Taeil had given them one of the spacier rooms that had two beds in it, for travelling companions.

Taeyong leaned onto Johnny when Johnny let go of him.

“You’re warm,” he mumbled in his drunkenness. 

“And you’re cold,” Johnny replied. “These are warm blankets though. When I say Taeil runs the best tavern in the Capital, I’m not just biased,” Johnny smiled as Taeyong collapsed on one of the two twin beds. 

As Taeyong laid face first on the pillow of the bed, Johnny got undressed from all of the leather, noting how he would need to have a wash tomorrow. Taeyong was remarkably clean for having travelled, he noted. Maybe it was a Fae thing.

Taeyong eventually looked up. “Johnny, help,” he groaned and looked at the man. Upon realising the man he called out for stood shirtless right by his own bed, Taeyong slammed his head back into the pillow and slowly slid off the bed and down on the floor on the other side.

Johnny walked around and reached out a hand for him. “You need help to get undressed or what?” he chuckled as he helped Taeyong get back on the bed.

“N—No,” Taeyong stuttered, and with clumsy fingers started unbuttoning his own shirt. Johnny chuckled and leaned in front of him, helping him with the buttons. Taeyong leaned back to his hands and felt his entire body flush with red heat. He tried his best not to breathe heavy.

“You’re quite lightweight,” Johnny stated. Taeyong couldn’t do more than nod as he could only focus on how Johnny was looking above him, chest stained with dirt, cheeks blushing like his own.

“Th—Thanks,” Taeyong stuttered as Johnny was done and stood up to stretch out his back.

Taeyong quickly leaned down to untie his boots and get rid of his trousers to hide under the blanket as quick as he could.

“Good night!” he called out from under his duvet.

“Good night,” Johnny said back and thereafter Taeyong heard him getting under his duvet.

So they both laid there, staring into one wall each in the room vaguely lit by a candle on the verge of going out, both rocking a hard-on. 

Eventually, Taeyong fell asleep in the hopes of the boner being gone in the morning. However, Johnny reminded himself to apologise to Taeil for his further more soiled sheets in the morning.

The night slowly became dawn and so the birds awoke and with that the people. Taeyong sat up in the bed and stretched. As he opened his eyes he realised he was unaccustomed with where he was, but the truth quickly dawned on him. Including the sticky situation of last night.

He looked underneath the duvet and found himself soft and quickly made the plan to bolt out of there and not look back. He looked over at Johnny’s bed and found it already empty.

As if the Roses heard him wake up, the door creaked open and the tall werewolf stepped inside. Much cleaner than the night before and his hair wet.

“Oh, you’re awake! Good morning,” Johnny smiled at the Fae.

“Good morning,” Taeyong replied and stretched his arms as he let out a big yawn. “Slept well?” he asked, looking at Johnny with tired, half-lidded eyes.

“Like a puppy,” Johnny answered, starting to get dressed for the day. 

Taeyong proceeded to do the same, his clothes strangely laying neatly on the bedside table and not in a messy pile on the floor. Johnny must’ve folded them before having a bath, which made Taeyong feel warm inside.

As he was dressed, though the blouse was still unbuttoned, he reached for his backpack.

There wasn’t that much that had been packed. On the other hand, there wasn’t that much he would need that he couldn’t get a hold on here. As he reached for his hairbrush he could tell Doyoung had added his fancy new clothes, but Taeyong also felt something square and solid in the backpack.

Taking out the hard item, he realised that it was a book. Specifically, a book he had never seen before. It was bound with a dark blue and leafy material and was held closed with a pink ribbon.

Taeyong opened the book and found the pages to be empty. A note fell out of it and onto Taeyong’s lap.

“Happy Birthday, Yongie. Fill these pages with stories and dreams. Love, Doyoung.”

Taeyong felt his heart wrench. He had no way of thanking Doyoung, but the Roses knew that this was probably the loveliest gift Taeyong had ever received.

He put back the note into the book and tied it closed. He picked up his brush and started combing through the hair.

“So,” said Johnny, fully clothed. “Is there anything specific you want to do today? I could show you around and help you get shopping, perhaps?”

Taeyong looked up at the standing man. “I think I would like to explore the city, yes. But there is no shopping I need to do,”

Johnny sent Taeyong a smug smile and opened up the curtains. Outside it was pouring down.

“You might want a coat,” said Johnny and Taeyong nodded.

“Perhaps you are right,” he agreed.

Taeyong finished himself up and with Johnny moved out to the main part of the tavern, where Taeil stood with a few customers by the desk and the room was more buzzing than the night before. 

The two customers were quickly on their way and Taeil greeted them with a warm smile. “Slept well?” he asked.

“Like a baby,” said Johnny and looked at Taeyong. “Both of us.” Taeyong nodded along.

“I had no idea this place was so soundproof,” Taeyong stated, as he had not heard the rain before seeing it.

Taeil chuckled. “Ah, I have basic proficiency in magic,” he winked as Johnny poured two cups of tea for him and his new friend. 

After breakfast, the two of the men headed out. The rain had momentarily stopped and for that Taeyong was thankful.

“I’ll bring you to a tailor,” said Johnny. “I’m sure they could help you make something fitting for you to still be able to fly.” 

Taeyong nodded. He was annoyed with himself for not bringing a coat from his aunts back at home, but what was there to do now. 

“Your wings, by the way. The Fae are creatures of flowers, right? What flower petal is it that you wear?” asked Johnny as they speed-walked down the streets in the foggy morning.

“Rose,” said Taeyong. “We are Fae of Roses.”

“I haven’t met any of you before. I’ve never seen a Rose.”

“Well, we’re going extinct.” Taeyong wondered if maybe he had said too much. But Johnny simply replied with an ‘Oh’ and they both decided to not speak further on the matter.

After a few minutes of walking the two of them reached a tower, closely resembling one of the tree homes he could find at home but also looking far more modern.

“I’m not in the mood for stairs,” said Johnny, pointing out how far up in the tower the little tailor’s studio was. “I have an errand on my own though, could I meet you here afterwards?” he asked.

Taeyong nodded. “Sure.”

Johnny beamed and nodded. “Then I’ll see you later, Rosie,” he winked and got on his way.

Taeyong stretched his wings and flapped them a little. There were many people around, even though it was a day of such lousy weather, and Taeyong could certainly feel his wings shiver in the cold wind of the foggy morning. 

He made his way further out on the street and with a jump he was up and flying. He realised that he would too have to explore the city from above. If it was as gorgeous as it was last night on the ground, he couldn’t imagine what it’d look like from the heavens point of view. 

He stood on the tailor’s porch and looked out over the city. He couldn’t see much but Taeyong hoped for there to be less rain after he had bought his coat.

Taeyong stepped into the tailor’s office and was greeted by a smaller Fae with even pointier ears than his own and carried Daisy wings. 

“How can I help you?” she asked him, a little too obviously not in the mood for visitors.

“I’m looking for a coat,” Taeyong stated and sent her a small smile that wasn’t too well received.

The Fae flew over the counter and brought with her a measuring tape, flitting around him in a way Taeyong recognised his aunt usually doing. 

“Okay, what type of coat do you want,” she asked with a face of boredom.

“Uh,” started Taeyong, looking around a little. “I don’t know, do you have anything to show?” he asked.

The Fae sighed heavily and flew over to a clothes rack and pointed at it with annoyance. “Just pick one and we’ll adjust it for you,” she rolled her eyes.

Taeyong nodded and smiled awkwardly before going through the coats that hung upon the rack. He stood for a couple of minutes, checking out the coats. Taeyong settled for a pitch-black one that sparkled in the dim light of the studio.

“This one please,” he said and handed it over to the Daisy Fae. 

The Fae grabbed the coat and sighed. “I hope you carry the coin,” she said and gave him the stink eye. “I’m not sewing until you’ve paid.”

Taeyong felt his cheeks heat up, feeling beat down by the merchant. He took off his backpack and opened his coin purse. “Is this enough?” he asked, holding up two gold coins.

The merchant scoffed and laughed at him. “A few more of those.” 

Taeyong unloaded more as she told him to keep going until she’d deem enough on the table. Taeyong felt his purse losing quite a lot of weight. 

As his wallet was being emptied, Johnny stepped in. “The errand was cut short, the place was closed,” the Werewolf said and looked up at the two.

Before Taeyong had even registered that Johnny had walked into the studio, the Daisy Fae jumped up from behind the counter. 

“Oh, Johnny, how very lovely to see you again,” she beamed. “It’s been a few weeks, yes? Do you need some patching up or are you just wanting to see me,” she smirked at him, adjusting his collar and dusting his shoulders.

“Hi Irene,” Johnny said, slightly overwhelmed by the welcome of the smaller Fae. “It’s been good,” he smiled. “It’s always good to be back in town.”

“Oh, I can imagine. I’ve missed having you around,” she winked. “So, can I help you with anything. For free of course,” she said the last sentence in a lower voice, but it was still loud enough for Taeyong to hear. 

Johnny smiled awkwardly and shook his head. “No, it’s all good. And I don’t like to take things for free,” he said. “How’s it going, Taeyong?” he asked, looking past Irene.

“O-oh, you know each other?” Irene laughed awkwardly. “Of course, I’ll give you a discount, then,” she laughed tensely and hurried back to behind the desk to push all of the coins but one back to Taeyong. 

“As a matter of fact, we do…” Johnny said, suspiciously. Taeyong was looking at both of them in confusion. 

Irene laughed awkwardly. “Small world, isn’t it?” she said awkwardly, pushing her hair behind her ear and started measuring the coat. 

“I recommended him to come here, actually,” Johnny stated. 

“Oh, Johnny boy,” she cooed. “You’re such a sweetheart. Any girl would be so lucky!” 

Johnny simply nodded in response and Taeyong felt himself get the collywobbles. It must’ve been from the bad atmosphere in the room. Right?

“We’ll collect it later,” Johnny said. He put a hand around Taeyong’s waist. Irene smiled with thin lips.

“Can’t wait.”

The two men walked out of there and Johnny turned to face Taeyong. “I’ll be honest, she’s never come across as this much of an ass before.”

Taeyong nodded. “I think, uh, that it’s a Fae thing. Fae, in general, don’t like people who seem lesser.”

Johnny gave him a weird look. “What do you mean?”

Taeyong shifted awkwardly. “Us Fae are rather frail. Fae of wildflowers especially, like the girl in there, they usually look down on other Fae, like me, who have a lesser chance of survival.”

“You can’t be serious?” Johnny looked at him in disbelief. Taeyong rubbed the back of his neck. “That’s outrageous.”

“It’s how things are in the forest. Survival of the fittest. The mentality that if you can’t survive, then die.” Taeyong looked out over the city where the fog had started to disappear. “It’s been turbulent since the war. People get power-hungry. The fewer creatures, the more land to own, you know? That forest isn’t unity and peace like the Capital.”

Johnny nodded, seeing the pain and distant look in Taeyong’s eyes. 

“It’s beautiful,” Taeyong said, looking out over the Capital. “It’s a shame you can’t fly.”

“I suppose it is,” said Johnny. “You took me for a flight yesterday though.” Johnny had a smug smile on his face. 

Taeyong couldn’t help but laugh a little. “I guess I did,” he smiled. “Well,” he said. “Before it rains again, I’m going to fly. I want to explore.”

“Go for it,” Johnny smiled. “I’ll be around and about. I will point out my jealousy of you not needing to walk down all of these stairs though,” Johnny huffed. 

Taeyong snorted. “Yeah yeah, I’ll see you later,” he said and waved before jumping off the ledge, letting his wings catch him in the air, soaring over houses and trees.

Taeyong spent a good couple hours just flying around, stopping to collect his coat when it started to get a little windier. The lack of restriction and freedom of flying worked well as meditation, giving Taeyong the time he needed to gather his thoughts and come to terms with the current situation.

He had no idea how he was already so comfortable around Johnny. Something was strange about the Werewolf, the entire aura. Or just maybe, it wasn’t strange. Maybe Taeyong was the strange one. The majority of people he had talked to had been nice. The tailor had been the exception, but then again, Fae usually weren’t very friendly. At least, she hadn’t refused to help him. Had this been in the forest, they would’ve imprisoned him for even stepping too close without a permit. 

Taeyong landed on a rooftop that looked to have been made into a little park with a place to take shelter. He sat down under one of the smaller roofs and got out the book that Doyoung had surprised him with and with that a little bottle of ink and a quill. 

He just let his thoughts run free on the paper. Writing down everything that had happened since he had left home, every feeling and every weird little scenario. And Johnny.

Although he had had suspicions, Johnny had even helped him as of now. Taeyong came to the conclusion that Johnny was good, in his book.

There was also the entire prophecy thing that he had actively refused to think about, although it had popped up in his head every once in a while during his yet short stay. How long could he wait until he had to come home with the future of his race? How long until he was expected to find a partner?

Although entirely different from his ideas, the Capital was everything that Taeyong expected it to be and more. He could see himself spending the rest of his days here, with the occasional visit at home. 

Taeyong figured, maybe two or three months. Just two or three months, then he’d start working on that issue. He too had to consider what qualities he would need in the partner he would be looking for. But he’d save that effort for later. He already had a general idea.

He closed his book and realised that it had become night time. His stomach growled upon the realisation that he had sat at the rooftop for a couple of hours and the night had fallen. It was raining again, too.

He packed up his things and closed his new cape that sparkled as he moved. He had to admit that he really liked it. 

On the last bit on his flight home, the rain began to torrent down and Taeyong was far too wet when he landed outside Moon’s tavern (that conveniently also was the name of the place). 

He opened the door and found Taeil twirling around the tables with a cleaning cloth. 

“By the Moon, Fae-boy,” the white wolf exclaimed. “You got caught in this rainstorm? You poor thing.” He left the cloth on one of the tables and helped Taeyong off with the coat. “Ah! You’re wet underneath it too?” Taeil gasped.

“Yes?” Taeyong said, confused. “It’s only velvet,” he gestured at the jacket. 

Taeil tsked at him. “It’s normal for tailors to have put a dry spell on the outerwear they sell. So that the clothes keep you dry.” Taeil folded the cape in his arms. “They must not have liked you.”

“I can assure you that they did not,” Taeyong replied, looking to make sure his backpack was safe and dry. Luckily all that was stored inside the bag was dry.

“I’ll dry it for you and enchant it,” Taeil told him. “You can go wash up. We have a bathroom. The first door to the right in the same aisle as the rooms. Leave your dirty wash in one of the baskets too and we’ll have it clean by tomorrow.”

Taeyong looked at him with an apologetic look. “You don’t have to do this,” he stated. Taeil waved his hand at him.

“Of course I don’t. But I want to. If you’re a friend of Johnny’s then I will gladly be of help,” he said with a genuine smile upon his lips. “He likes you, and as long as that remains, you’ll always be welcome here.”

“You are by far the kindest person I’ve met so far,” Taeyong said with a pout. “I’d give you a hug if I wasn’t drenched.

Taeil snorted. “Just go wash, dude.” Taeyong grinned at him and listened to the elder wolf, following his directions to the bathroom.

Taeyong definitely spent more than enough time when washing up. The room was decorated in lit candles and suited with a bathtub containing clean and warm water. Taeyong just let the heat of the water take over and afterwards he felt like an entirely new person.

In satisfied bliss, he borrowed a pair of slippers and a bathrobe and walked back into the room where Johnny stood and changed the sheets of his bed. Taeyong paid him no mind and simply collapsed onto his own bed and hummed in content at the softness of it.

Neither said anything until Johnny exhaled heftily after being done and laid down in his own bed.

“How was your day?” Johnny asked, turning to Taeyong who had yet to move under the duvet.

“It was good, actually,” Taeyong said. “It rained a lot but it was nice to watch the city regardless.”

Johnny nodded, making himself comfortable. “I ran a few errands. Collected a few bounties,” he said.

“That’s nice.”

“That it is.” Silence lingered for a couple of seconds. “I was wondering if maybe I could treat you to something, someday?”

“Sure,” Taeyong said in his state of not paying that much attention. “If you’d like to.”

“I really would,” Johnny replied. 

The silence remained for a bit longer until Johnny noticed Taeyong had fallen asleep. He still hadn’t crawled under his duvet.

Although Johnny was tired, he forced himself out of bed and walked over to Taeyong. The Fae was very pretty when he slept. Johnny felt himself blush and he wondered if he had eaten butterflies this very day, for his stomach was fluttering.

He reached over and tucked Taeyong in properly, the smaller one whining in his sleep but adjusted to the more comfortable position as Johnny had tucked him properly.

Johnny refrained from kissing the Fae’s forehead, even if he really urged to do so.

For the next dozen days, Taeyong fell into a routine. He decided he was going to set out to collect stories like he told Johnny he’d do. That, and he figured might as well follow his dreams if he could. His time was limited, after all. He really wanted to put the notebook to good use, too.

He met Johnny less than the first couple of days. Sometimes in the mornings but they met up every night to eat and sleep. Taeyong avoided alcohol since he didn’t think he would be ready to face the intimacy that resulted in his last time drinking. 

On one day, he had managed to hook a witch who had grown up to the south of the Capital, by the shore.

“My grandma says they saw the ships coming, on the day the war began,” the witch, Mark, said. “They could see the Genies on the ships and their magic was of colours they had never seen before.”

Taeyong was writing down everything as Mark told his story, refraining from interrupting as much as possible.

“A lot of witches from my village joined the military and ever since the place has been kind of dead, you know?” Mark sighed. “Wait, that sounded inconsiderate. Yes, a lot of witches died but the village has grown significantly smaller is what I meant,” Mark rambled on.

“I do,” Taeyong replied. “How have you managed to rebuild your village since?” 

“Well, some witches came back. And I guess we always had the magic in our favour. It’s a nice port city, you should visit sometime,” Mark smiled. 

Taeyong smiled back at him. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“But yeah, we’ve rebuilt it. We weren’t too affected by the curse of cold that washed over us as the Genies left the country.”

“Thank you, Mark. You’ve been very helpful.” Taeyong said after finishing writing the last sentence.

“It’s been a pleasure to help,” Mark smiled back. His smile made his face scrunch in almost a cat-like fashion. “By the way, Taeyong,” he said as Taeyong got packing his things. “How much do you know about the Genies?”

“I know they started the war with the plan to conquer the mainland. They have magic so powerful that we will never be able to quite grasp it. But we will also never see it because if they appeared, they would be sent to their death before any of us could even blink in their direction.”

Mark fumbled with his hands. “Can I tell you a secret?” he said in a hushed voice. Taeyong looked around them before leaning in close to listen in to whatever Mark had to tell them.

“There are rumours that the Genies are coming back,” he said. Taeyong’s eyes widened. “That they are hiding amongst us… Even in the Capital”

“That’s ridiculous, isn’t it?” Taeyong said in wagering disbelief. “How would they have even gotten into the Capital?”

“That’s what I wondered too! But my boyfriend, who lives in the mountains; I visited him last week, and he said they had found one disguised as one of their own. And that’s coming from a Demon.” Mark had a very serious look on his face and Taeyong couldn’t help but gulp.

“That would mean…” Taeyong started.

“They can shift in shape.” 

“Fuck.” Taeyong felt himself growing cold. The consequences of the Genies appearing again could only mean bad. “Why are you telling me this.”

Mark’s eyes were wavering. “You, just like me, weren’t born in the Capital. We could be in danger. Especially now, when the Werewolves are in power,” he whispered. “They aren’t known to be rational or thoughtful…”

“Thank you, Mark. For letting me know.” Taeyong told him, trying to disguise the worry in his eyes.

“It’s okay. I can tell you only want well,” he said. “Just be careful if someone keeps their eyes out for you. They could be suspicious if you look like you’re interrogating people.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

There was a knot in Taeyong’s stomach as he made his way home. It made it hard to breathe and almost halfway home Taeyong had to stop in a secluded corner and just take deep breaths. He was overthinking and made catastrophes of what was only a rumour. 

Things would be fine. He just had to believe that they would. Though maybe he would have to figure out his prophecy situation a bit hastier than originally thought.

Taeyong’s stressed-out-self eventually figured that being back at the tavern would be the best idea and rushed back.

Opening the door to the tavern, the first man he saw inside was Johnny.

“Taeyong! You’re back early today,” he beamed, getting up from the chair to help Taeyong to the table, taking his bag for him. “How’s today been?” he asked as the two sat down by the table.

“Ah, it’s been alright,” Taeyong replied with a half-smile. “My wrist is starting to hurt a bit, from writing so much,” he chuckled.

“Maybe you should take a rest,” Johnny smiled back. He could tell something was bothering Taeyong. He waved Taeil over some food and drinks. 

“I was thinking,” Johnny started as the food arrived. “I don’t know if you remember, but I asked you a while ago if I could take you out sometime.”

“I don’t remember,” Taeyong admitted with an apologetic chuckle.

“That’s okay,” Johnny smiled back, no offence taken. “I was just thinking that maybe I could get to do that tomorrow? If that’s okay with you, of course.” 

Taeyong couldn’t help but smile at the offer. “It’d be hard to refuse.” He felt that intimate jitter in his stomach only Johnny could cause.

Johnny beamed at him in a way that could compete with the sun. 

Taeil came over with the food and crooked an eyebrow at Johnny.

“Did you find diamonds on today’s adventure or what?” he commented on Johnny’s expression. Johnny shook his head.

“Nah man, I’m just happy,” he said. Taeil rolled his eyes but chuckled.

“If you say so.” 

The two thanked Taeil for the food and fell into a casual conversation about work and stories.

“I’ve mainly run errands through the city lately, collecting alchemical ingredients for an alchemist downtown, mainly. But you wouldn’t believe how many people are eager to hire someone to take on personal business that the guards have no time to prioritise. Petty things mostly, but sometimes severe cases too,” Johnny told Taeyong as he tried to not talk with food in his mouth. 

“It’s good though, isn’t it. Justice gets served and you get some coin out of it,” Taeyong replied.

“Absolutely. Though I can’t bring myself to take the money in some cases,” Johnny confessed. “Even if I stand the chance of dirtying my name.” Taeyong could only imagine.

“Do you ever miss home,” Taeyong blurted, thoughts still circulating about what was being said previously that day.

“Yeah, sometimes,” said Johnny. “This is more of my home now, though. I have Taeil and my other friends here. Home, to me, is where you have friends and family, you know?”

Taeyong thought for a second. “You make a fair point.”

“Do you miss home?” 

“Yeah,” Taeyong said. “But I can’t really go back there. At least not yet.” 

“Oh,” said Johnny. “I’m really sorry to hear that.” He gave Taeyong an apologetic look and laid his hand upon Taeyong’s. “If it gives you any comfort, we’re in it together.” 

Taeyong looked up at Johnny and his eyes met Johnny’s.

“You’re a really good person, you know,” Taeyong said. Johnny smiled back at him.

“Thank you. You are too, Taeyong. I hope things get better for you.”

Taeyong stayed still for a moment.

“How do you know that things aren’t perfect?” he asked Johnny and watched the Werewolf get flustered.

“Well, it would have been weird if things were perfect, wouldn’t it,” Johnny fiddled a little with his fingers that laid upon Taeyong’s hand. “But I’ve noticed since you have a tendency to zone out and look a little sad, sometimes.”

“Oh,” Taeyong replied with. Letting a few seconds of silence pass by. “I’m okay. Sometimes I guess there’s too much going on in my head.” He played with Johnny’s fingers. “It helps to write though. Or to go flying. Clears my head.”

“That’s good,” Johnny said.

“Yeah.” 

The two of them sat in silence, letting their fingers linger around the other’s until they eventually tied them together.

“If you ever need to talk... I’ll listen, you know,” Johnny said. Their eyes met once again.

“Even if it’s stupid?” asked Taeyong.

“Especially if it’s stupid.” Johnny smiled at him and Taeyong felt any worry he had had before melting away as he could only focus on what was in front of him. And in front of him was Johnny. The Werewolf that Taeyong had met in the most bizarre way. The person that made Taeyong feel so strangely safe. The man who made Taeyong’s tummy feel funny.

Had the two been aware of anything but each other, though, they would’ve seen Taeil gagging at the scene from behind the counter. 

Although the strong, positive emotions Taeyong felt, sleeping that night was difficult. The plan of the prophecy was echoing in his head. If what he was feeling was a crush on Johnny, or if it was the back of his mind saying “mate with Johnny, Werewolf genes are strong”, Taeyong didn’t know. 

He didn’t want to think about it, he really didn’t. He cared for Johnny. He was scared that what he felt wasn’t attraction. 

A few more days, Taeyong decided. He could go just a few more days without acknowledging the prophecy. A few more days, living like a normal citizen. The decision lulled Taeyong to sleep.

When Taeyong woke up the next morning, Johnny was still snoozing in the bed next to his. Taeyong made it out of bed, careful for it not to creak and rummaged through his bag. The blouse and the corset he wore from his birthday was still packed and laying at the bottom.

Taeyong pulled the blouse up and couldn’t help but smile at the beauty of the garment and the sentimental value of it. Thinking back at his birthday night, it all felt so far away. He had been feeling horrible on that day, yet looking back at the memories, they bring him almost only fondness.

He got into the fancier attire and sneaked out of the room and into the bathroom, where Taeil stored handheld mirrors in the cupboard.

For at least 15 minutes Taeyong stood in there, trying to make his hand lay the way he wanted it to. When he, at last, felt he had done his best with it, he walked back to the room.

Opening up the door, Taeyong was met with the view of a shirtless Johnny from behind, stretching. Taeyong gulped.

Johnny spun around, eyes widening when he saw Taeyong. 

“You’re,” Johnny’s voice raspy from just waking up. “I mean, that, your shirt, is really pretty,” he said.

Taeyong laughed. “Thank you. I got it from my aunt. When I turned twenty.”

“Must’ve been a big day. It looks expensive.” Johnny said.

“She sewed it herself,” Taeyong smiled at him. “She probably worked on it for way too long, though.” 

“It paid off,” Johnny said with a faint blush on his face.

Johnny eventually found a nicer shirt and threw on his cape that Taeil had so kindly washed for him last night. He combed his hair back.

“Taeil’s really looking out for you, huh,” Taeyong said.

“He does. Something tells me he might’ve even prepared us food for the day,” Johnny said with a wink.

“So,” Taeyong started as the two got outside with a basket of snacks that Taeil had sent with them, just like Johnny’s prediction. The sun was shining very brightly on this specific day and not a cloud was in sight. “What’s your date plans?” Taeyong asked him.

Johnny got notably flustered upon hearing Taeyong refer to it as a date. “ I was thinking, would you like to go to a flower garden? It’s by a field just a little north of here. They may not have Roses, but I thought maybe it’d still be nice,” Johnny rambled on. Taeyong giggled.

“That sounds really nice, you’re really considerate,” he smiled sweetly at the bigger man, who tried to contain the wagging of his tail.

“You’re making me flustered,” Johnny stated. Taeyong only beamed back at him.

As they reached the garden, their topic of conversation had reached the point where Johnny talked about all the scars he had obtained over the years. 

“I have a really large one on my butt, it’s a little embarrassing,” he admitted. Taeyong couldn’t help but snort.

“How do you even manage to get a scar on your butt?” Taeyong crooked an eyebrow at him.

“It’s a funny story, really. It’s how I met Taeil.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Johnny nodded. “So Taeil and I actually knew each other from even before I came to the Capital. He’s the reason why I decided on leaving, too.” He reached down to smell a Peony. He held it out for Taeyong to smell.

“Really? I thought you left because you chose to become a warrior?” Taeyong asked him as he reached down to smell the pink flower. It smelled lovely and vaguely reminded him of home.

“Well, sort of. I could’ve finished training to become a warrior at home, but I missed having someone to connect with.” Johnny told Taeyong as he plucked the flower from its bush. 

“I can see that though. Had I had no family or friends I would’ve sought aid with the Centaurs. I don’t think I’ve ever told you, my best friend is actually a Centaur,” said Taeyong with a smile as Johnny put the flower behind Taeyong’s ear.

“No way! You haven’t told me that, no,” Johnny exclaimed. “I’ve never met a Centaur. I want to meet one someday, though. They seem to be so elegant.”

Taeyong snorted. The word elegant wasn’t the first that popped up in his head when he thought of Doyoung. “They can be elegant, sure,” he giggled. 

Johnny gave it a few seconds of silence before he spoke again. “May I confess something?” he asked, turning to face Taeyong head-on.

“Of course, Johnny,” Taeyong smiled and leaned into Johnny’s hand that was by Taeyong’s ear and the Peony.

“You’re very beautiful,” Johnny spoke in a very delicate voice. Taeyong felt his face changing to the colour of the Peony. 

“And you are very handsome,” Taeyong replied. The two’s eyes stayed locked at each other. The insecurities within Taeyong tried to force themselves through, but nothing could ruin the moment. Whatever the prophecy was always washed away when Taeyong saw Johnny.

For a moment the two just stood like that, in the quiet flower garden as the wind whistled through the leaves of the trees and bushes; Johnny’s hand tenderly resting on Taeyong’s cheek. 

Neither of the two felt themselves leaning closer. It was more of a magnetic force that pulled the two together. Johnny’s eyes shifted to Taeyong’s lips and without even registering it, Taeyong looked at Johnny’s too. The plump ones that sometimes got caught behind his fangs, in the colour that reminded Taeyong of Roses.

Within seconds, the two had their lips meeting each other. Their lips softly moved and everything but the moment they shared simply disappeared.

Taeyong gasped as the two pulled away after the kiss. The moment had been short but to the two of them, it had felt like time stood still.

When Taeyong opened his eyes he found Johnny there, looking at him with such overwhelming care and affection. His stomach turned ever so little as the insecurities forced themselves up ever so little and Taeyong had to look away but chose to lean into Johnny who caught him with his arms instead of letting go. 

“Was that okay?” Johnny asked in a voice that resembled a whisper. Words for only Taeyong to hear, even if there was no one around.

Taeyong pulled back to meet Johnny’s eyes again. He didn’t lie when he revealed the most lovestruck look that played on his face and he spoke ever so softly: “Johnny, it was perfect.”

Taeyong bit his lip after sharing Johnny his piece of mind. “It was my first kiss,” he admitted.

Johnny’s eyes shot up and his recently kissed lips made an ‘O’-shape. Taeyong only laughed. 

“Anyways, continue telling me about the scar on your butt,” Taeyong teased.

Johnny laughed, caught off guard by the previous topic of the conversation. “So the two of us met when we were seven and eight.”

“Uh-huh,” Taeyong encouraged him to continue, as they strolled down the flower bushes. 

“He only ever visited my village every summer. The first summer we met, he got to hold a sword for the first time and let’s keep it at the fact that neither of us were careful,” he chuckled.

“And you’ve been besties ever since,” Taeyong said, looking up at Johnny.

“Yup!” Johnny nodded, not being able to contain himself from grinning. “What about your scar? The one by your eye.”

“Oh,” Taeyong said and his hand moved to touch the Rose scar. “I was born with it. Not really any story behind it,” Taeyong lied, smiling a little awkwardly, hoping that Johnny couldn’t see through it.

Johnny nodded and just as he was about to say something, his face lit up in surprise. “Mark!” he called out. Taeyong followed to where Johnny’s eyes looked, and to his surprise, there stood the same Mark he had met just yesterday.

Johnny smiled at Taeyong and held his hand, motioning with his head for them to approach the teen.

“Johnny!” Mark exclaimed just after Johnny himself had called out. “Yo, what are you doing here,” he asked, grinning.

“Could ask you the same,” Johnny smiled. “I’m here with Taeyong.” He gestured to the Fae.

“We’ve met before,” Taeyong chuckled, both men looking at each other and then at Johnny who’s eyebrows were raised on his forehead.

“Really?” Johnny asked, looking between the two.

“Yeah, Taeyong interrogates people on the streets, I included,” Mark winked at Taeyong. Taeyong laughed. 

Johnny made a long ‘oh’ sound.

“Anyways, I’m not here for any specific reason,” Mark told them. “It’s just nice and quiet out here. Far away from any guards, well, until Johnny came here,” he joked.

“I’m not a guard anymore though,” Johnny snickered. Mark simply shrugged.

“How do you know each other by the way?” Mark asked.

The Werewolf and Fae looked at each other and giggled a little. Mark frowned until realisation dawned on him.

“W—wait. You two are a couple, aren’t you? W—This is a date, isn’t it,” Mark looked at them in absolute shock. 

Johnny released Taeyong’s hand to put an arm around Mark’s shoulders. “We are,” he smiled humorously at Mark. Taeyong blushed.

Mark shook his head. “We meet too rarely, man, I can’t keep up,” he scoffed with a smile on his lips. Johnny laughed.

“Yeah. By the way, how’s Donghyuck, the little devil?” Johnny asked, returning to Taeyong’s side.

Mark lit up but the look on his face quickly darkened.

“What’s up?” asked Taeyong, his eyebrows knitting together.

Mark cleared his throat and took a deep breath. “It might be a while until I get to see him again,” he gave them a tense look.

Johnny frowned and reached down for Mark again. “What happened, did you break up?” he asked in almost horror.

“No! No, Johnny gosh,” Mark said and his cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. “Hyuckie’s fine, it will just be quite a while until I get to meet him,” he said, drilling his foot in the dirt below. 

“Your boyfriend, Donghyuck, he’s the Demon who lived in the mountains, right?” Taeyong asked, carefully recalling what Mark had told him yesterday. Mark nodded. “Why can’t you meet him?”

Mark sighed. “The guards have caught nose on the Genie rumour and for the next couple of weeks—more likely months—no one will be able to get inside. It’s too risky to leave,” Mark said, eyes focusing on his now dirty boot.

“Oh, Mark I’m so sorry,” Johnny said and pulled the younger in for a hug. Taeyong leaned in closer, too, and pat Marks hair as they witnessed the witch begin to sob into Johnny’s chest.

“It’s okay,” Johnny cooed him.

“We—we were thinking of having him move here,” Mark sniffled. “We had it planned for next month.” Johnny hugged him closer as the tears ran down Mark’s cheeks.

“I’m sure it’ll be alright,” Taeyong cooed.

Eventually, Mark pulled away and dried the last of his tears with the back of his hand. “I’m sorry,” he murmured.

“Oh, man, don’t be,” said Johnny. “It’s totally fine.”

Mark nodded. “Yeah, it just sucks. I miss him,” he clapped both of his cheeks to snap back to reality. Taeyong handed him his bota bag for the younger to drink out of. Mark thanked him. 

“Sorry for ruining your date,” Mark said as he handed the water pouch back to Taeyong. 

“Don’t apologise, we’re just happy we could be a shoulder for you to lean on,” Taeyong reassured him. Johnny nodded along. 

Mark nodded. “I should probably go home.”

“Will you make it home safe?”

“Yeah. It feels much better to have gotten it all out,” he sent them a thankful smile.

Just as all days go, all dawn's reach dusk and with that introduces pretty colours to the sky, before the darkness falls upon it.

“I really wished I could show you what Roses look like,” Taeyong said as the two sat in the grass under an oak tree atop a hill, looking out at the Moon. 

“I really wish you could show me,” Johnny replied, tracing a finger along the edge of Taeyong’s wing. “They look so beautiful, your wings.”

Taeyong fluttered them a little. “Thank you. They look like my mum’s.”

“Wings can look different?” Johnny asked.

“It depends. Roses can have different colours. My family happens to be pink,” Taeyong said as he brushed some hairs behind his ear and leaned against Johnny who nodded, as they looked out over the still awake Capital before them.

As Taeyong closed his eyes, a familiar feeling made itself present. Taeyong wished he could stay in this moment forever.

The thing with Johnny was that he made Taeyong forget everything bad in the most gentle of ways. Johnny was, to Taeyong, absolutely perfect. He was so kind and understanding and he never asked too much.

Taeyong didn’t deserve him. Taeyong would break Johnny’s heart.

Ever since Taeyong had stepped his foot into the Capital, he had done nothing but lie about himself. 

He had been able to carry out his will to write and he had had a lovely time, he really had. But it was all just feeling more like he was escaping reality and his duties as a prophecy child. 

Home. At home they expected him to come back with children. Or even pregnant. He didn’t want to get pregnant, although his genitalia might have looked as if pregnancy was a possibility at birth. The thought of the expectations and everything surrounding it lit a fire in the pit of Taeyong’s stomach.

As much as Taeyong realised he just wanted to go home, the desire he had in him to just be free and to just be himself was burning.

Taeyong lifted his head from Johnny’s shoulder and looked up at him with a newfound passion. Johnny looked back at him and Taeyong smirked at the way Johnny’s cheeks reddened. 

Taeyong placed a hand to Johnny’s cheek and pulled him in for a kiss and the larger happily obliged. Taeyong did his best to play along with Johnny’s softness but couldn't hold back from licking across Johnny’s bottom lip, asking for an invitation.

Johnny moaned and granted Taeyong access. He moved his hands to Taeyong’s waist and pulled him close. Taeyong gasped at the action, allowing Johnny the dominant position as he let his tongue dance against Taeyong’s. 

Taeyong’s other hand found the back of Johnny’s head, pulling him in and gave the hair on his neck a light tug.

The action sparked something in Johnny as he in a swift motion leaned into Taeyong and laid him down so that he towered over him. Their lips disconnected in the motion and for a second the two simply panted and looked at each other. Johnny swallowed.

“If you don’t want to go further please tell me now,” Johnny said, arms on each of Taeyong’s sides, just under his sprawled out wings. 

“I’ve never wanted to continue something more in my life,” Taeyong replied and grabbed the Werewolf by the head, pulling him in and slamming their lips back together. 

Taeyong felt Johnny’s fangs glide against his lips, and the idea of them did nothing but contribute to blood rushing down to Taeyong’s dick. At the same time, Johnny moved one of his legs to rest in between Taeyong’s, causing the Fae to whine at the friction of Johnny’s thigh. 

Taeyong rocked his hips upward for more friction and had to pull out of the kiss for air. Gasping, he looked up at Johnny who looked to have an almost predatory look in his eyes. Taeyong bit his bottom lip and grinded against the Werewolf.

Johnny moved to Taeyong’s neck and started kissing and nibbling, having Taeyong gasp and moan beneath him.

“Johnny, ah,” Taeyong moaned. Johnny hummed in acknowledgement. “I’ve never done this before.” 

Johnny left a kiss and moved to look at Taeyong, the predatory look almost gone. “Is it still okay to keep going? I’ll be gentle, I promise,” Johnny said and Taeyong couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I just thought you should know,” Taeyong said. Johnny nodded and gave him a tender kiss to the lips.

“Is there anything else, before we continue?” he asked.

“Well, I,” he gulped. “I’m not entirely male,” he said, fearing the worst as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Johnny caressed Taeyong’s hip. “What do you mean?” he asked. 

Taeyong carefully dared to open his eyes. “My, uh, genitalia. Is a little bit of both male and female. It’s mostly male though,” he said. His voice was small and he felt as if he was trembling. “I hope that’s okay.”

Johnny looked at him with a slightly humoured look as he brought a hand to Taeyong’s cheek.

“I don’t care about your gender, Taeyong,” he said gingerly as he stroked Taeyong’s blushed cheek with his thumb. “All I care about is that it is you,” he said and kissed Taeyong’s other cheek.

The emotion that ran through Taeyong as Johnny had spoken was overwhelming and Taeyong had barely noticed himself crying. For the first time in a long while, he felt like more than just an object.

“Hey, hey it’s okay,” Johnny soothed him and lifted the smaller up to sit on his lap as he patted his back.

“God, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to,” Taeyong sobbed and dried his tears. “It’s just really overwhelming.”

“Don’t apologise, you have nothing to be sorry for,” Johnny whispered and adjusted Taeyong on his lap. Taeyong couldn’t help but giggle a little.

“Not even that,” he gestured with his eyes toward Johnny’s crotch where his dick was standing proud under the leather trousers. Johnny buried his head into the crook of Taeyong’s neck.

“I’m not going to sleep with you if you’re crying, silly.”

Taeyong lifted Johnny’s head to look at him straight on. “What a shame, I would love to keep going,” he said, eyes glistening in the Moonlight. 

Johnny nodded and Taeyong pulled the other man in. Within moments, Taeyong grinded down onto Johnny and then it was as if Taeyong had never cried.

Johnny swore as Taeyong grinded against him, his boner becoming unbearable to keep in his trousers.

Taeyong was soon caged beneath Johnny on the grass again and although Johnny’s dick was hurting in its position, he started with Taeyong’s trousers.

As Taeyong’s trousers were unbuttoned Taeyong, with a bit of force, turned the two around and had Johnny lying on his back. He moved down to Johnny’s pants and unbuttoned them. His eyes widened as Johnny’s member stood tall after release.

“Oh fuck,” Taeyong swore before pulling down Johnny’s underwear. Johnny groaned and petted Taeyong’s hair.

Taeyong spent a few seconds just looking at Johnny’s dick from different angles before he took it in his hands. “You’re huge,” he said, looking Johnny into the eyes. Johnny gulped and nodded before moaning loudly when Taeyong began to move his hand.

Johnny was surprisingly not as hairy as Taeyong had expected when he jerked the large man off. His other hand moved down to fondle Johnny’s balls and Taeyong smirked at the reactions of the man beneath him.

Johnny let his head fall back to the ground as he continued to have a hand resting on Taeyong’s head. “You’re doing so good, Yongie,” he said. Taeyong smiled back and reached to kiss the Werewolf.

Taeyong hummed in the kiss before reaching back to focus on Johnny’s groin. 

A thought sparked in Taeyong’s mind and when he considered acting upon it, he licked his lips and lowered his head down to Johnny’s dick.

Taeyong licked across Johnny’s dickhead, and Johnny gasped at the interaction.

“Shit. Taeyong where did you learn that?” he breathed. Taeyong smirked and shrugged as he lapped all over Johnny’s cock. Johnny moved to rest on his elbows, having a better view of Taeyong under the light of a full Moon. 

Eventually, Johnny reached for Taeyong and pulled him up to kiss his swollen lips.  
“If you keep going I’m gonna come,” he said as he let Taeyong’s hands move to his neck.

Deciding it’s Taeyong’s turn to be pleasured, Johnny moved his hands down Taeyong’s pants. Taeyong whined in response and grinded down towards Johnny’s hand. 

Johnny rubbed his hand up and down and Taeyong felt himself getting lost in the pleasure he felt from the friction.

“You’re so wonderful,” Johnny praised him as Taeyong panted against his lips.

Taeyong whined when Johnny removed his hands but Johnny shushed him and assured him he was only moving them around. He laid Taeyong back on his back.

“I’m going to pull down your pants, okay?” he said and Taeyong nodded, allowing the man to act it out.

It was embarrassing, Taeyong thought, to lay sprawled out, private parts on display. But it also felt okay. Because it was Johnny.

Johnny moved to between Taeyong’s legs and raised them up a little. “If anything is uncomfortable or weird, just tell me,” he informed Taeyong.

Without much hesitation, Taeyong felt Johnny lick from the small vaginal hole all the way up to the tip of his dick. Taeyong moaned loudly and part of him thought he would be ascended to heaven. He had never felt anything like this before.

Johnny continued to lick below Taeyong’s dick and at the underside of his dick and had his hand rub against where his tongue wasn’t. Johnny reached back and spit into his hand to make it all the more pleasurable.

“Is it okay if I finger you?” Johnny eventually asked him. Taeyong looked back at him with a half-lidded expression and looked at him confused, wondering what he meant. 

“Not the—” Taeyong started.

“No, I meant your other hole. God, I wouldn’t fit there, I meant your ass,” Johnny reassured him.

Taeyong nodded. “Yeah, it’s okay.”

“I’ll be gentle,” Johnny reminded him and spat into his hand again. “It’s important that you relax.”

Taeyong felt Johnny’s finger against his hole and the sensation made him gasp. It felt very weird, but not necessarily bad. Once Johnny’s finger was all the way inside, he stopped and let Taeyong breathe for a moment.

“Is it okay?” he asked. 

Taeyong nodded. “Just go slow,” Taeyong said and Johnny nodded.

“Just relax,” he encouraged Taeyong and a few seconds later he pulled out, spat into his hand again and moved his finger back. The movement felt less weird this time.

Johnny got into a rhythm and after a few back and forths, it was actually rather pleasant. Especially when Johnny used his other hand to jerk him off and had his mouth working in the area between the two hands.

“I’m going to add another one,” Johnny announced and when inserted, it felt weird again. The stretch burned a little, but Johnny took it slow.

Just as Taeyong was accustomed to two fingers moving in and out of his rectum, Johnny bent them and Taeyong moaned, completely unprepared for the sensation.

“Ah, guess I found it,” Johnny said with a smirk.

“What did you do?” he gasped, grinding down towards Johnny’s hand with knit eyebrows, wishing to feel it again.

“I found your spot,” Johnny said and bent his fingers again. Taeyong couldn’t hold himself up and laid down flat on his back and Johnny bent his finger three times, four, five, and— 

“Fuck!” Taeyong swore and completely unannounced he came over Johnny’s fingers and face. 

As he had ridden out his rut he looked at Johnny terrified. “I’m so sorry,” he said, trying to reach up to Johnny but fatigue took over and Taeyong couldn’t move very far.

Johnny pulled out and reached up to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. While Taeyong looked at him, he wiped the cum off of his cheek and slowly took the finger into his mouth and sucked on his finger before swallowing the sperm.

Taeyong felt as if he was dreaming. His flaccid cock painfully twitched again. 

“Do you think you could go another round?” asked Johnny.

Taeyong nodded. “Just give me a little time, okay?”

“Of course,” said Johnny. “Can I finger you still?”

“Yeah,” Taeyong said and as Johnny began to finger him again, any weirdness that was there, in the beginning, was done. And although the pleasure he got from the specific spot wasn’t there, it still felt rather nice.

Johnny had moved his other hand to underneath Taeyong’s shirt, letting it rest on his shirt as Johnny leaned down to kiss Taeyong.

Had Taeyong not been so incredibly attracted to Johnny, kissing someone who had just ate their sperm would’ve probably grossed him out a little. But it wasn’t anyone else, it was Johnny. 

It surprisingly did not that long until Taeyong felt himself being erect again and Johnny noticed shortly thereafter. 

“Do you think you’re ready to take my cock?” asked Johnny with a whisper as he kissed the Fae right below his pointed ear.

“We can try,” Taeyong said and Johnny nodded as he raised himself from their lying position. 

“You comfy?” Johnny asked Taeyong as he moved to a straddling position with Taeyong’s legs around his hips. 

“All good,” said Taeyong and Johnny gave his own dick a couple of tugs.

“I’m just going to warn you that I have to pull out before coming,” Johnny said.

“Why’s that?” asked Taeyong. It wasn’t like he would get pregnant, and thank the Roses for that.

“Well,” Johnny scratched the back of his head and diverted his eyes. “As a Werewolf, before we come our dicks sort of inflate after we come,” he said. “They knot.”

Taeyong nodded. “We’re both kinda weird then,” he smiled.

“I think none of us are weird,” Johnny said.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Taeyong shrugged. “I might be able to take that though,” he gestured at Johnny’s dick. “Even if it inflates.” 

“Yeah, but maybe not on your first time,” Johnny gave him an apologetic smile. “If you want, we can try some other time, though.”

The idea of another time made Taeyong smile and he nodded. Johnny readjusted his position and asked one last time if everything was okay.

“Johnny, just fuck me already,” said Taeyong and Johnny obliged. Within seconds, Johnny had positioned his dick and was pushing into Taeyong.

The push made Taeyong lose his breath and once inside, Johnny told him that he’d wait and let him adjust to Johnny’s size. 

“Okay,” said Taeyong after a minute. “You can move.” 

Slowly, Johnny began pulling out to push back into Taeyong again. Taeyong moaned and it quickly became easy for Johnny to pick up a comfortable pace and with every thrust, Taeyong moaned.

“You’re really beautiful,” Johnny said as he leaned down to kiss Taeyong as he thrust into the Fae.

Taeyong whined in response and grinded down onto Johnny’s dick as their lips met in desperation of each other. 

As Johnny picked up his pace a little, Taeyong felt a slight shift in position and suddenly, the dick was hitting his sweet spot again.

“Ah!” Taeyong moaned into Johnny’s mouth as they kissed and Johnny quickly got the hint to not move from his position.

As Taeyong had his sweet spot hit repeatedly, he found that he couldn’t keep up the kissing, so Johnny moved to the crook of Taeyong’s neck to place kisses there instead as Taeyong was squirming underneath him.

“Faster, Johnny,” Taeyong eventually moaned and Johnny gladly picked up his pace, having struggled with keeping the pace down. 

It didn’t take many thrusts for Taeyong to feel himself reaching the edge, this time prepared.

“Johnny I’m gonna come,” he gasped and Johnny nodded and kept thrusting at the same pace, but put a little more pressure behind it. Before Taeyong knew it, he was coming hard for the second time that evening, most likely ruining his shirt as if it wasn’t already filled with grass stains on the back.

He did not get to ride out his orgasm on Johnny’s dick though, as Johnny had to pull out when his dick started swelling. 

Taeyong panted hard after having orgasmed and Johnny fell backwards, releasing his cum onto the grass. 

“Shit,” said Taeyong as Johnny moved to lay next to him, having to deal with an awkwardly swollen cock. “That was… something else,” Taeyong said as he was looking up at the stars.

“It was, wasn’t it,” Johnny chuckled. “Okay for a first time?” 

Taeyong rolled over to face the Werewolf and placed his hand on his cheek. “Johnny,” he said, not being able to contain a smile. “It was perfect,” he said and placed a kiss on Johnny’s lips. He could hear Johnny’s tail tapping against the ground in happiness.

The two laid in silence for a while, to the sound of their own breaths and the light of the midnight sky.

“Taeyong,” Johnny whispered into the night.

“Yes, Johnny,” Taeyong whispered back.

“I really, really like you,” Johnny said, looking down into his arms where he had Taeyong who was now resting on his chest. His eyes glistened in the dark.

“I like you too,” said Taeyong.

When Johnny’s knot had finally gone down, Taeyong was already asleep. Tonight, Johnny didn’t have to hold back on the urge to kiss Taeyong’s forehead.

Taeyong woke up by a bug sitting on his face and Johnny was snoring loudly in the grass. He cuddled up further in his half-sleep. Then reality dawned on him and he snapped wide awake. He lost his virginity last night.

He felt his heart beating faster and for some reason, the feeling in the pit of his stomach wasn’t a good one.

He carefully escaped Johnny’s embrace, who grunted in his sleep at the lack of a cuddle buddy, and sat a little bit away from him. He thought the situation over.

Did he regret it? Absolutely not. Did he like Johnny? Very much. Was the problem the entire prophecy thing? Yes, yes it was. 

Taeyong sighed as he realised the issue with yesterdays “fuck this shit” feeling. His species was still going extinct and for the love of everything who had walked these lands, the goddamn _goddesses_ had told his people that he would fix it.

It pained him, it really did, but Taeyong really needed to be alone right now. He left a kiss on Johnny’s lips, then he flew off.

He may or may not have cried, flying away from Johnny. He may or may not have kept on crying as he sat on a little rooftop in the outskirts of the Capital, head hiding behind his knees.

As he sniffled, he hadn’t heard anyone else landing on the roof; but in between sobs, a peculiarly familiar voice spoke. 

“Why are you crying, love?” The figure moved closer. “Taeyong?” The creature exclaimed upon identifying the crying Fae.

Taeyong looked up at the figure with blurry eyes. He did his best drying them and when he finally could see clearer, a blue-winged Fae stood before him. Periwinkle Fae, to be specific. 

“Y—Yuta?” Taeyong asked. This was the very last creature Taeyong had expected to see, but he couldn’t think of anyone else that he’d rather see this minute.

Yuta leaned down and wrapped his arms around the sniffling Rose Fae. “Shh. It’s okay, cry it all out,” he soothed the other Fae as he stroked one hand over his back as he hugged him. 

Taeyong cried, and it felt so much better to have someone who knew his story already. At least the beginning of it.

When Taeyong had calmed down, Yuta pulled away and put Taeyong’s hair behind his ears.

“Why are you crying, Taeyong,” he asked, a worried look upon his face.

“Roses, where do I even begin,” said Taeyong. “I can’t think straight, it's all a hurricane. I’m just an object to fate, Yuta am I even a person,” he felt tears dwell up again but Yuta shushed him.

“One thing at a time here, boy. First of all, you are very much a person and not an object. Let’s start at the beginning, okay?” 

And Taeyong told him. Everything from beginning to end. How he was grown up and what that made him a subject to, his entire species expectations on him, his gender situation, the writings… Johnny. How he was now waking up alone on a hill after deflowering the person he really, _really_ liked.

“Okay this is a mess,” Yuta nodded along as Taeyong had rambled on. “I thought it was rather tense when I was there, had I only known.”

“Yeah, it’s… I’m a disappointment,” Taeyong stated.

“I am not allowing you to say that ever again. Taeyong, you are not a disappointment, you are a person for the love of all and every flower and other god out there,” Yuta felt as if he was scolding him. But Taeyong needed a bit of tough love too. “Let’s take this one thing at the time and I’ll help you through this. First of all, what does the prophecy even say? Does it say ‘Taeyong, get pregnant with Johnny’s Werewolf babies’?”

“No…”

“Does it say, ‘Rose baby get pregnant as an adult’?”

“No, what, no. I’ll just read it up to you,” Taeyong said and closed his eyes, remembering. “On the night of a midsummer eclipse, a baby decorated with the Rose shall be born. He shall bring light to your future; the Rose Fae shall not fade to history, but thrive once again.”

“Okay, let’s break this down,” said Yuta. “You don’t have to get pregnant, who’s idea was that?”

“I don’t know Yuta. It was said even before I was born. And considering the gender situation in my pants, it made even more sense, I guess,” Taeyong said, exhausted.

“Well whoever said that is dumb,” Yuta decided. “But you are also a little dumb for leaving Johnny.”

“I freaked out.”

“You could've talked to him, Taeyong.” 

Taeyong looked down at his lap again and Yuta sighed. “Hey, we’ll work it out, okay?”

Taeyong nodded vaguely. Yuta put a hand under Taeyong's cheeks and looked at him with softer eyes. “I will help you.” 

“Okay,” Taeyong replied, a small smile on his lips. Yuta gave him a hug.

“I may have a plan, but can I share with you one of my secrets?” Yuta asked. “You can’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t,” Taeyong reassured him and Yuta sighed and nodded.

“Don’t be afraid okay?”

“Did you kill someone?”

“I didn’t, but I guess my ancestors did.”

Taeyong looked at Yuta with a worried look.

“I’m a Genie,” Yuta said at last. Taeyong’s eyes widened in absolute shock, but before it could turn into fear, Yuta held his hand covering Taeyong’s mouth. “Shh, sh, please just listen I’m not dangerous,” he pleaded. 

Taeyong gulped but nodded. Yuta carefully removed his hand. 

“So. I’m a Genie,” he repeated, having a hard time maintaining eye contact. “I really mean no harm, I just want to live a peaceful life. I haven’t even been to my motherland. I was conceived here.”

“That’s… A lot to take in Yuta,” Taeyong stared at him.

“Yeah, I can imagine. I just wanted to say that I understand you. What it’s like to live being someone you’re not. I just want you to realise that you can live as yourself, you just have a mission,” Yuta said, a sweet smile on his lips.

“But you can never live freely,” Taeyong said.

Yuta shrugged. “I don’t dislike it like this either, though. It’s just a little difficult sometimes.”

“It seems we’re in the same boat,” Taeyong smiled at him.

“It seems we are,” Yuta smiled back. And a newfound hope was sparked inside of Taeyong. 

“So, Genie-boy, what’s the plan?” Taeyong smirked.

“Hey, I’m sure he left for a reason?” Jungwoo said, patting the back of the sulking Werewolf.

“But I can’t think of any reasons,” Johnny whined, leaning into the alchemist’s arms. 

Johnny’s first reaction to waking up in solitude had been fear and after that then came the sadness. “What if something happened to him, what if he’s hurt?”

“You big goofy woofy,” Jungwoo snickered and rubbed Johnny’s back. “It will be alright, okay? I’m sure it looks worse than it is?” Jungwoo wasn’t very convincing as he himself wasn’t sure of the truth behind the Fae’s disappearance. 

There was a knock on the door, and as Jungwoo stood up the door flew open.

“Yuta?” Jungwoo exclaimed, “What’s going on?” he then asked as he saw Yuta carry a lifeless body.

“Taeyong?!” Johnny rose from his seat from the back of Jungwoo’s little shop and ran forward. “What happened, Taeyong? Is he okay?” he asked in desperation, taking his body from Yuta.

Jungwoo quickly laid a spell to remove all of the things from his broad front desk and dusted off the leftovers to the floor. “Lay him here,” he commanded. Johnny obliged.

“He’s breathing still. He collapsed as we were making our way here. Jungwoo, we’re going to need your help with quite a bit today,” Yuta said, as he helped Taeyong lay flat on the desk.

“His wings are withering,” Johnny said to his absolute horror. “Oh dear Moon, what’s going on,” he prayed.

Yuta and Jungwoo looked at each other and Jungwoo nodded. The eyes of the two started shining golden and Jungwoo looked over at the terrified Werewolf.

“Johnny,” he said softly, looking at him with golden eyes. “We’re going to perform some really powerful magic, please don’t be scared. Just know that we are going to help Taeyong to survive, okay?”

Johnny nodded cautiously, feeling his blood run cold upon the abnormal sight. Jungwoo and Yuta turned back to each other and their skin started to change colour to purples and blues. That’s when the realisation hit Johnny, but he was too scared to say anything but to stay in the corner. Jungwoo wasn’t a Witch and Yuta wasn’t a Fae.

The two magic beings laid their hands in each other’s and started speaking a foreign language that Johnny had never heard before. The room felt as if it was quaking as the Genies started glowing above Taeyong on the alchemist’s counter. 

The glow around the Genies soon started to move and radiate down their arms into their hands. As the light had gathered in the hands of the two, they brought all four hands together and an illuminated ball the size of a watermelon floated in between them.

The two Genies stepped back and the ball of light sank down onto Taeyong and with a flash the entire room went blue.

Taeyong sat up, in a blurry motion from Johnny’s perspective. He tried to move to reach him, but he felt himself being stuck in his place. The only thing moving was Taeyong.

“What’s going on?” he asked in desperation.

“It’s okay,” said Jungwoo.

“We’re in the soul realm,” explained Yuta.

“I’m not dead?” asked Taeyong, his voice distant and his wings fluttering.

“None of us are,” explained Jungwoo. “Taeyong, you collapsed from emotional overload.”

“We are weak,” Taeyong replied. Johnny wanted to oblige but he couldn’t find the words.

“The Gods have spoken to me, Taeyong,” said Jungwoo. “I know. We will help you.”

“Taeyong, it will cost you,” said Yuta. “The Gods are asking for a payment.”

Yuta and Jungwoo then spoke in sync, voices dissimilar with their own.

“We shall save you, all of you. Your people shall flourish and that for all eternity.”

Taeyong was crying. Roses were rapidly growing and climbing Jungwoo and Yuta’s bodies. They were the only thing that wasn’t washed out with blue.

“So this was it, all along?” Taeyong asked. He felt himself crying, but there were no tears. “Are you the Rosen Goddesses?” 

Johnny felt it too. All of the emotion Taeyong felt, Johnny felt it too. In the most supernatural of ways.

“We are not,” the voice spoke through the two Genies. “We are more than that. We are the world where you live, the air with which you breathe, the blood with which you bleed.”

“And the Roses?” asked Taeyong.

“They are with us. We are them, but they are not us.” The voice paused. “Commit the wins of your people, Taeyong of the Roses; for we shall grant you thorns in their place. Thorns as proof of your newfound strength and fertility.”

Taeyong didn’t even want to scream. He felt defeated. For what had been his freedom, he now had to offer for the survival of his people. 

“Taeyong,” Johnny tried, he did not know what to say. All of Taeyong’s emotion, all of his thoughts, they ran through his body. 

“This is my purpose,” Taeyong said. He took a deep breath and gathered himself. 

Johnny felt the air clear up.

“For the freedom of all. For all Rosen generations forward. We may go through with the exchange.”

No more words were spoken as Yuta and Jungwoo collapsed, there was another flash and they all blacked out.

Pain. Taeyong felt pain. He tried to open his eyes, but the light felt like stabbing to the eyeballs. His back hurt too, but neither was anything compared to the pain he felt in his head. He groaned.

“Oh, he’s awake!” he heard an almost singing like voice say. “Drink this,” the same voice said and he felt a cup touch his lips. He did as he was told and shivered.

“It tastes like mum’s hangover cure,” he said. The man with the singing voice laughed. It was a sweet laugh.

“Maybe it’s the same recipe,” he giggled as Taeyong swallowed all of the liquid.

Within minutes, he felt the headache dull down and he managed to open his eyes. Taeyong noticed all of the walls were filled shelves and on them stood rows of potions, plants and jars of ingredients and no wonder his back hurt as he laid on a wooden escritoire. He sat up and all memories came back to him.

Taeyong tried fluttering his wings, but nothing happened. He reached to his back but there was still nothing there. He looked up at the room and before him stood Yuta, who was blue with peculiar gold eyes next to another man with purple skin.

Then there too stood Johnny, looking at him with those big brown puppy eyes. Taeyong felt a little tug at his lips as he opened his arms and Johnny rushed forward to pick the now wingless Fae up and spun him around. 

Taeyong laughed as Johnny kissed his cheek before putting him down.

“So does anyone care to tell me the full story? I think wolfy here deserves to know, too,” Jungwoo said and waved them all with him to the little table in the corner of his shop. “And Taeyong surely has questions too.”

“That’s…” Johnny said as Taeyong had gone through his story. “I’m a little sad you didn’t tell me earlier, but I also understand why you didn’t. Are you okay?” he asked, rubbing a thumb across Taeyong’s hand that already was in his.

Taeyong giggled at how caring the big man was. “I’m okay now,” he smiled. “Still trying to take it all in but it’s like a huge boulder got lifted off of my chest.”

“You did well,” Yuta smiled at him. “Your people at home will be proud of you.”

Taeyong hummed. “I wonder what my mum will say when she can’t fly up to the kitchen though…” Jungwoo couldn’t help but giggle at that.

“You guys… are Genies though, what in the world,” Johnny said, diverting the focus to Yuta and Jungwoo. He looked at the latter. “I’ve worked for you for months, I had no idea.”

“Well, our magic is sort of powerful,” Jungwoo admitted. “You would’ve never known unless I told or showed you.”

“We’re sorry one of us got captured, by the way. We really mean no harm, we just want to live in peace,” said Yuta, referring to the fact that the borders were closing for entrance after Taeyong had included that fact as he spoke about what went on in his head. “By the way, Taeyong. What will you do now, that the prophecy is fulfilled?”

Taeyong thought for a second. “I think I want to go home,” he said. Johnny looked sad upon the thought, but Taeyong wasn’t done. “And I would like to ask Johnny,” he turned to the Werewolf. “I know you have training for the guards soon again, and you might miss out on that… But would you like to come with me?”

Already before Johnny spoke, his tail could be heard sweeping the wall behind him. “I have all the time in the world to become a guard or a warrior, Taeyong. Can I really come along?” he asked, eyes big. 

Taeyong laughed. “You can,” he said and Johnny turned to pick Taeyong up and sat him on his lap, giving him a big hug. “Silly puppy,” Taeyong teased him.

“Well love birds,” Yuta snickered. “You probably won’t get in for a while, so I guess it’s a long honeymoon for you.” Jungwoo chuckled at that.

“How will I ever be able to repay you guys?” Taeyong smiled at the two Genies.

Yuta and Jungwoo looked at each other before Jungwoo reddened with a blush.

“You can introduce Jungwoo to Taeil,” smirked Yuta.

Within a few days, they had greeted every one of relevance goodbye and introduced the young Genie to the tavern keeper. And the trip back to the Rose village took slightly longer by foot than it did flying, but Taeyong didn’t complain.

When the two had reached the Rosen gate Taeyong laid his hand upon it once again. It had only been a short time since, but it felt as if forever ago.

“This is where we’ll spend the next couple of months,” Taeyong smiled at Johnny who was sniffing the Roses that grew by the gate. “I hope you won’t miss home too much.”

Johnny plucked a Rose and held it out to Taeyong. “Home is where I have my family and friends, Taeyong. Home is with you, too.”

Taeyong smiled at him, and took the Rose that had a stem with thorns, and placed it behind his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! If you made it here, thank you SO MUCH for reading! I had so much fun writing it!
> 
> That Taeyong was born with characteristics of both genders isn't fantasy like much of the rest! For more information on intersexualism, check out [this link.](https://www.plannedparenthood.org/learn/gender-identity/sex-gender-identity/whats-intersex)
> 
> Kudos and comments would be so very appreciated! And don't forget to check out the other works in the JohnYong Manito Project! ♡
> 
> Don't forget that you are enough, always. ♡
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ainh55)
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/ainh55)


End file.
